None So Blind
by Skayt
Summary: [Trad] On dit que l'on sait quand on passe pour un imbécile. Matt souhaite que les suppositions des Avengers concernant son apparente incapacité à lire l'écrit soient quelque chose d'aussi bénin que le fait de passer pour un imbécile. Être considéré comme illettré ne devrait pas faire aussi mal, pas quand il sait que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il ne peut pas leur dire la vérité.
1. Chapitre 01

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works /6256720 /chapters /14336380_**

 _Quand j'ai lu None So Blind j'ai un peu... pas pété les plombs mais... bah un peu quand même. J'ai limite forcé (limite hein, elle a pas eu de couteau sous la gorge et si elle dit le contraire il ne faut pas la croire) une amie à la lire._  
 _Puis j'ai pensé que j'adorerais la traduire. Mais genre... j'adorerais VRAIMENT (adorer sans adorer, quel intérêt) mais j'hésitais parce que, hey, j'avais jamais osé me lancer et que re-hey None So Blind était quand même une sacrée patate à traduire... mais bon, un petit diable sur mon épaule m'a soufflé à l'oreille "fais-le, fais-le, fais-le" et qui suis-je pour ne pas contenter le petit diable sur mon épaule ?_

 _Donc... un ENORME (mais alors VRAIMENT ENORME) merci à prettybirdy979 pour avoir fait cette fic (two-shot) absolument... géniale._  
 _Un autre énorme merci pour avoir accepté que je traduise None So Blind. Bon sang ! Quand j'ai vu et lu que j'avais son accord j'avais un sourire niais pour le reste de la journée._  
 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen pour m'avoir (un peu) poussé à traduire None So Blind, pour m'avoir aidé quand j'hésitais sur des traductions, à m'avoir aidé aussi à choisir quand j'avais plusieurs mots (pour prendre le moins moche, tout ça)... fin merci... juste merci._  
 _EEEEEEEET merci à LiliEhlm pour avoir corrigé ce premier chapitre rapidement (peu importe ce qu'elle dira ; elle non plus faut pas la croire) alors qu'elle ne connait (connaissait ?) pas Daredevil._

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de None So Blind ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres)_

* * *

On dit que l'on sait quand on passe pour un imbécile.

Matt souhaite que les suppositions des Avengers concernant son apparente incapacité à lire l'écrit soit quelque chose d'aussi bénin que le fait de passer pour un imbécile. Être considéré comme illettré ne devrait pas faire aussi mal, pas quand il sait que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il ne peut pas leur dire la vérité.

Pas que la vérité ferait grande différence. Il peut juste sourire et faire avec.

S'il en est capable...

* * *

 **None So Blind - Chapitre 01**

Matt sent la flèche arriver très peu de temps après qu'elle soit relâchée, avec le « twang » distinctif d'une corde. Il réalise instantanément que ce n'est pas lui qu'on vise mais l'homme dont il essaie d'obtenir un emplacement et dont le silence obstiné a amené son sang à couvrir ses mains et le visage de l'homme ; et à ce que ses dents jonchent le sol. Les trafiquants d'êtres humains qui restent à Hell's Kitchen sont meilleurs dans leur boulot sans Fisk dans les parages.

Il se rend également compte qu'il s'agit soit d'un tir mortel, soit d'un coup visant à mettre l'autre hors combat ; et qu'il n'obtiendra donc pas l'information dont il a besoin ce soir. Alors Matt fait la seule chose logique, il laisse tomber l'homme et prend ses bâtons pour dévier la trajectoire de la flèche. Les forces agissant sur celle-ci la brisent lorsqu'il les frappe et il suit les morceaux quand ils tombent au sol, autour de lui.

Avec prudence, il localise l'archer par sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque et, à l'aide de son corps, essaie de protéger le plus possible le trafiquant hébété. À moins que l'archer soit exceptionnellement sûr de lui, ils – _il_ , peut-être ? Matt déteste tirer des conclusions hâtives s'il n'a pas besoin de le faire – ne devraient pas faire un autre tir.

L'archer est exceptionnellement sûr de lui. La seconde flèche est dans les airs avant même que Matt se retourne. Encore une fois, il essaie d'en deviner la trajectoire, pour se rendre compte qu'elle est toujours destinée à l'homme à ses pieds. Ça doit être le tireur le plus confiant qu'il a jam-

Tireur. Archer. Merde.

Il frappe la seconde flèche au sol et lève la tête en direction de Hawkeye. « Êtes-vous prêt à faire ça toute la journée ? Parce que je refuse de vous laisser tuer cet homme dans ma ville. » Matt réagit intérieurement à ses mots parfois mal articulés, mais le trafiquant avait réussi à donner quelques bons coups dans sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne réussisse à suffisamment le soumettre pour un interrogatoire.

« Je n'allais pas le tuer. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. » Dit Matt, repérant facilement le mensonge au travers du rythme cardiaque de Hawkeye. « J'ai besoin de lui vivant »

Hawkeye saute au bas de son perchoir, le bruit de son atterrissage est tellement fort que Matt est sûr qu'il est audible dans le monde entier. Son prochain bond, sur le sol de l'allée, est presque aussi fort et Matt serre les dents. « Tu sais pour qui il travaille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait partie d'Hydra que j'ai le droit de le tuer. » _L'Et_ _at le sanctionnerait, un meurtre reste un meurtre_ , pense Matt, sans le dire pour autant. Foggy peut attester de sa capacité à débattre pendant des heures sur la peine de mort et il n'apprécie pas la légitimité implicite que le gouvernement a donné à la frénésie anti-Hydra des Avengers ; qui se termine souvent avec des morts. « Et il est mon seul lien vers l'homme qui fait du trafic de femmes hors de New York. Je sais, vous n'avez aucune considération pour les vies individuelles, mais moi si, j'ai un devoir envers ma ville. »

Hawkeye soupire et rejoint Matt, qui se crispe à son approche. « Hey, je promets. Pas de mort. » Il n'y a pas de trace de mensonge dans son cœur et Matt hoche doucement la tête. « Il a fait tomber son téléphone, tu sais ? Il est juste là. »

Matt plisse les yeux et hoche la tête. « Je suis au courant. » Il l'a entendu tomber plus tôt mais l'a ignoré, conscient que si l'appareil contenait des informations utiles, il ne pourrait pas les avoir plus vite que s'il tabassait le trafiquant. Trafiquant qui semble avoir renoncé à rester conscient ? Bon sang. « Mais quel rapport avec le reste ? »

Hawkeye le récupère avec précaution puis le passe à Matt. « Ces gars sont bons dans ce qu'ils font mais complètement à la ramasse avec la technologie. Tony se plaint toujours à ce propos – pas qu'il ait tort. Quel est le con qui utilise quatre, neuf, trois, sept, deux comme mot de passe quand il est membre d'un groupe nazi secret ? »

« Quatre, neuf, trois, sept, deux ? » Matt demande, en essayant de comprendre en quoi ces chiffres ont un sens.

« Ça donne Hydra sur le clavier d'un téléphone standard. Pas besoin d'avoir inventé l'eau tiède. » Matt entend les _bips_ que fait Hawkeye en pianotant sur le téléphone. « Et il a laissé un tas d'adresses dans ses notes. Ça peut t'aider ? »

Merde. Oui mais Matt n'a aucun moyen d'y accéder à moins d'aller demander à Foggy ou Claire de les lui lire et ça va prendre du temps. Il n'a pas le temps. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il le dise à Hawkeye. Pas sans devoir admettre _pourquoi_ il ne peut pas lire l'écran.

Le temps de voir comment ses compétences d'improvisations sont, il dit déjà. « Probablement. Quelque chose de proche ? »

Hawkeye mord à l'hameçon. « Une paire. La 41st et la 11th rue ; la 43rd et la 12th ; et la 40th et la 10th. Mais la 50th et la 12th sont soulignés donc ça pourrait être important. » Matt sourit intérieurement à sa ruse et acquiesce.

Mais, bien sûr, Hawkeye gâche tout. « Là. » Dit-il en tendant le téléphone à Matt. « T'en penses quoi ? » Matt est presque certain que l'écran de l'appareil est juste en face de lui mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il ne peut pas le lire.

« Ça semble... ça semble bon pour moi. » Il prend le téléphone et baisse la tête afin que Hawkeye ait l'impression qu'il est en train d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Son prochain geste consiste à le glisser dans sa poche, près de son brûleur. « Je vais les vérifier. » A ses pieds, le trafiquant gémit mais reste inconscient. « Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Ce qui veut dire finir le boulot de tout à l'heure.

Matt fronce les sourcils. « Non. Appelez la police. »

« C'est un ex-agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Je suis pas sûr que la police puisse le retenir. »

Prudemment, Matt se déplace afin d'être entre Hawkeye et le trafiquant. Il est assez proche pour compliquer l'utilisation d'un arc. Il n'est pas sûr des capacités de Hawkeye au corps à corps mais, à la façon dont son cœur commence à battre, Matt est assez sûr que l'autre est conscient des siennes et qu'il est nerveux. Bien. « Je ne vous laisserai pas le tuer. » Plusieurs arguments juridiques lui viennent à l'esprit mais sont d'emblée écartés. Matt n'essaie pas de convaincre un jury, il essaie de convaincre un seul homme. « Ce n'est pas bien. »

« Dit l'homme qui le battait plus tôt. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Hawkeye prend une grande inspiration puis soupire. « OK. Je vais appeler les flics. »

Il ne ment pas. « Je le saurai si ce n'est pas le cas. » Avant que Hawkeye puisse répondre, Matt est parti. Il escalade les escaliers de secours et se précipite sur les toits.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrête et écoute Hawkeye passer l'appel. Parfait.

À aucun moment, Matt ne pense à l'étrange note dans la voix de Hawkeye, ni au son inhabituel de son souffle, après qu'il a échoué à la lecture de l'écran. C'était seulement un moment, après tout, et à peine digne d'être remarqué. Il y a des chances pour que Hawkeye ne se souvienne pas vraiment de ça, de toute façon... si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce qui venait après.

o o o

« Daredevil. »

Matt hoche la tête à l'attention de Captain America et essaie de contenir toute sa joie enfantine et de ne rien laisser paraître dans sa voix et sa posture. « Captain. » Dit-il poliment, et il se félicite intérieurement. Il est perché sur un toit, attendant que les hommes de Hydra qu'il a traqué jusqu'à cet entrepôt la nuit dernière reviennent et Captain America grimpe de l'autre côté du bâtiment afin de lui parler. C'est un miracle qu'il ait su paraître aussi calme. « Pour quelle raison êtes-vous dans ma ville ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une petite infestation de monstres. J'ai un certain talent pour les faire disparaître ; j'ai pensé que nous pourrions vous prêter main forte. »

« Ai-je raison de supposer qu'un petit oiseau vous a parlé de mon problème d' 'infestation' ? »

Derrière Captain, Hawkeye renifle. « Petit oiseau ? C'est original. »

« Je cherche à plaire. » Matt se concentre et compte les battements de cœurs qui approchent. Trois ; et aucun d'entre eux n'est suffisamment lent pour être celui d'un Thor éclatant ou d'un Hulk enragé. Donc Iron Man, Black Widow et un autre ? Ils marchent, presque silencieusement dans le cas de deux, mais il peut entendre que deux d'entre eux – l'un d'eux arrive toujours, quelque part, à se déplacer sans bruit – portent quelque chose. « Qui d'autre est venu avec vous sur ce... cas ? » S'ils mentent, il refusera leur aide. Et... bien qu'il n'ait pas demandé l'aide de qui que ce soit, quand le coup de main est librement proposé, il pourrait être impoli de refuser. D'autant plus que, bien que Matt déteste l'admettre, il commence à penser que tout ça pourrait être un peu trop pour lui. Les trafiquants d'humains et les gangs sont son truc. Des néo-nazis hautement qualifiés et surarmés avec un désir de mort... pas vraiment son domaine d'expertise, non.

« Trois autres personnes. Ah, au fait, vous connaissez nos noms ou nos... » Captain America soupire. « Noms de code donnés dans les médias ? »

Matt hausse les épaules. « Nom de code, pour la plupart. »

D'après le soupire de Hawkeye, ça semble être une surprise. « Sérieusement ? Nos noms sont partout sur internet depuis le S.H.I.E.L.D... Je pensais que tout le monde les connaissait maintenant.

Oh ouais, Matt avait oublié que des infos du S.H.I.E.L.D avaient fuité. Il avait été occupé à la fois avec la mise en place de Nelson & Murdock et le commencement de ses activités de justicier, à l'époque. Foggy lui avait téléchargé pas mal de fichiers, mais Matt ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment ; encore moins une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que la plupart des documents étaient des pages photocopiées et que ça lui aurait demandé beaucoup plus d'efforts pour lire qu'il n'en fallait pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

En plus, Foggy avait lu à Matt les fichiers les plus drôles et les plus intéressants qu'il avait découvert. Et aucun d'entre eux ne comportaient les vrais noms des Avengers.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ça de près. Ce n'est pas vraiment pertinent pour mon travail et ça fait beaucoup de choses à lire juste par curiosité. »

« Certes. » Dit Captain America. « Et bien... nous avons Black Widow, Iron Man et un de mes amis, Sam Wilson. »

« Sam veut que tout le monde l'appelle Falcon. » Précise Hawkeye, un sourire dans la voix. « Il dit que ce n'est pas juste qu'il n'ait pas de surnom. »

« Parce que ça ne l'est pas. » Dit un homme, qui vient de grimper les escaliers de secours. Il est un de ceux qui se déplaçaient presque silencieusement malgré le fait qu'il soit en train de porter quelque chose. Derrière lui, une femme saute légèrement sur le toit ; elle ne fait presque pas de bruit. Ils sont suivis par un homme, qui ne peut qu'être Tony Stark à en juger le boucan qu'il fait. « Je mérite mon propre nom de code si je vais courir après des cinglés avec vous, les gars. »

Matt sourit malgré lui. « Falcon, j'imagine ? »

« Vous voyez ! Cet homme comprend les noms de code. »

« Je comprend la volonté de ne pas utiliser votre propre nom. » Matt le corrige doucement et obtient un bref éclat de rire. Il roule des yeux et penche la tête. Il n'y a toujours aucun signe de vie dans l'entrepôt, mais il est certain qu'ils vont venir ici ce soir. Ça semble être leur lieu de rencontre et ils vont avoir besoin de se voir pour discuter de tous les dommages qu'il a fait la nuit précédente. Il sera en mesure de frapper à ce moment-là.

 _Ils_ seront en mesure de frapper à ce moment-là. « Y a-t-il un plan ? » Demande Matt ; interrompant les chamailleries de Falcon et Hawkeye au sujet des noms de code.

« Donc vous allez travailler avec nous ? » Stark – Iron Man, mais Matt ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui avec le nom qu'il a connu en premier – demande, surpris.

« Si je ne le fais pas, je suis certain que nous allons finir par nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Y a-t-il un plan ? »

Captain America fait un pas en avant. « Sam et Tony sont en soutien aérien, ils font la reconnaissance à leur arrivée et s'assurent que personne ne s'enfuie. Clint et Natasha commencent sur le toit et se frayent un chemin vers le bas, tout en veillant à ce que personne ne passe là pour s'échapper. Et je pensais que vous pourriez venir avec moi pour que nous soyons l'attaque au sol bruyante et évidente.

Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan, en fait. « Je ne suis pas bruyant et tape-à-l'œil, d'habitude. » Prévient Matt.

« C'est bon. Cap l'est, donc ils vont tous le regarder. Tu pourras faire tout ton truc 'je suis la nuit' et te cacher dans l'ombre. » Stark semble très amusé et Captain America soupire à l'attention de son co-Avenger... ami, peut-être ? Matt décide qu'il ne veut pas savoir et les ignore, retournant plutôt son attention sur l'idée d'une... d'une véritable équipe.

Ça pourrait fonctionner à merveille. Il y a juste une chose... « Je ne tue pas. » Alerte Matt, un avertissement dans la voix. « Et travailler avec une équipe qui tue, c'est la même chose. » Il a une centaine d'arguments juridiques sur le bout de la langue mais il les garde pour lui ; conscient qu'il n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Tout le monde semble tendu sauf Captain America qui hoche la tête. « Nous allons nous retenir. Pas de coups meurtriers ; sauf en cas de légitime défense. »

C'est probablement le meilleur marché que Matt peut avoir et Foggy le tuerait s'il se blessait grièvement ou se faisait tuer en travaillant seul alors qu'il avait une telle offre. « Alors oui. On dirait que nous allons travailler ensemble, cette fois. »

Tous poussent un soupir de soulagement et l'atmosphère sur le toit semble se détendre. « Merci. » Dit Captain America. « OK, Sam, Tony, je vous veux dans les airs, _maintenant_. Tony vas-y et fais le moins de bruit possible. Sam, tu peux déposer Clint et Nat sur le toit avant d'y aller ? »

« Je peux prendre Legolas. » Coupe Stark.

« Sans faire de bruit ? »

« Legolas ? » Murmure Matt, entre ses dents, tandis que Captain America et Stark commencent à discuter d'à quel point Stark peut être silencieux.

Clint s'approche de lui. « Comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ? L'archer ? » La connexion se fait dans l'esprit de Matt mais il n'est pas sûr de voir comment Clint peut être lié à l'elfe du livre ou du film – il ne semble pas qu'il ressemble à l'acteur qui le joue et la connexion doit plutôt être qu'ils utilisent tous deux un arc, ça doit être un archer dans le livre.

« Certes. »

« Tu n'as pas vu les films, du coup ? »

Matt rit. « Non, je ne les ai pas vus. » Vus non. Mais la narration que Foggy en a fait a transformé un samedi normal en un samedi incroyable au cours duquel ils avaient marathonné les films. Il en a entendu chaque instant.

« Les livres ? »

Est-ce que Hawkeye est en train d'essayer de se lier à lui ? « Je ne suis pas vraiment grand lecteur, en fait. Pas le temps. » Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Matt n'a pas l'habitude de lire des livres en braille compte-tenu de la dépense souvent injustifiable que cela occasionnait, et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'écouter un roman depuis qu'il est devenu justicier. Ça a tendance à prendre sur son temps libre.

« Tout le monde ne l'est pas. » Ouaip, il essaie de se lier. Matt hoche la tête et s'accroupit au bord du toit. Il écoute. Il est certain d'avoir entendu...

Oui. « Si vous ne terminez pas vos chamailleries maintenant. » Matt interrompt la querelle. « Nous allons louper notre moment. Il y a une voiture qui approche et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui utilise cette route qu'Hydra. »

« Bien. » Dit Captain America, se mettant tout à coup en action. « Tony décolle, maintenant. » Stark est dans les airs un instant plus tard. Falcon empoigne Hawkeye et s'envole à son tour. Matt suit leur trajectoire jusqu'à un autre toit. Falcon revient un instant plus tard, pour prendre Black Widow.

Ensuite, il ne reste plus que Captain America et lui, accroupis au bord du toit, hors de vue. C'est seulement alors que Matt se rend compte que Captain America a pris ses propos comme une vérité absolue, sans l'interroger. Il bouge, incertain quant à la manière de demander pourquoi.

Captain America le devance. « Où les avez-vous vus ? »

« Je ne les ais pas vus. J'ai entendu le moteur... si vous vous concentrez... »

« Je l'ai. Je peux voir les lumières, maintenant. » Il soupire dans l'obscurité. « Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de les éteindre. Ils ne sont pas vraiment discrets. »

« Il n'y a personne dans les environs. » Rappelle Matt, conscient d'à quel point ce lieux est vide.

Captain America hoche la tête puis tend un petit objet à Matt. « Une oreillette. Vous pouvez la garder ou vous en débarrasser par la suite, nous ne nous en soucions pas... mais vous en aurez besoin pour nous entendre. »

Matt n'a pas besoin de ça pour les entendre – il peut entendre Stark bavarder sur l'oreillette de Captain America d'où il est – mais il ne peut pas le dire. Il acquiesce et glisse sa main entre le masque et son oreille. Captain America détourne la tête, semblant trouver évident que Matt va utiliser l'engin. Par conséquent, il ne voit pas Matt retirer sa main et glisser l'oreillette dans sa poche, avec son téléphone. Il ne veut rien dans ses oreilles.

« C'est bien Hydra. » Murmure Captain America quand la voiture – probablement un van – s'arrête.

« Comment pouvez-vous le dire ? »

« Vous voyez le 'Home Hazard Intervention' ? » Matt acquiesce vaguement, maudissant le fait que, malgré toutes ses capacités, il ne puisse pas _réellement_ lire ce qui est écrit sur le côté du van. « C'est une société écran du S.H.I.E.L.D, ils l'utilisaient lors des surveillances. Un grand nombre de groupuscules d'Hydra utilisent actuellement les propriétés du S.H.I.E.L.D. » Captain America semble un peu plus calme, Matt le remarque à peine.

« Il y a au moins cinq personnes, là-dedans. » Dit-il. « Et il y a encore deux voitures en approche. »

« OK. Nous attendons dix minutes après la dernière voiture avant d'y aller. Tony, fais-nous savoir s'il y en a d'autres qui arrivent après. »

Matt trépigne d'impatience. Il déteste attendre mais ça en vaut la peine.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre Hydra et leur trafic d'humains hors de sa ville.

o o o

Tout se passe comme prévu, jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus le cas.

Captain America est une vraie tornade, son costume apparemment détestable attire l'attention d'une dizaine d'agents d'Hydra revanchards venus d'un niveau inférieur de l'entrepôt. Matt échappe à leur attention en se glissant derrière Captain America ; il en frappe un quand il s'approche des escaliers. Plus haut, il peut entendre le 'twang' de l'arc de Hawkeye et le son de Black Widow qui se dégage un passage en combattant les quelques leaders de ce groupe. Matt commence à penser qu'il n'est pas vraiment utile ici ; ils s'en sortent très bien tout seuls.

Ils n'ont, en plus, pas tué une seule personne depuis leur arrivée. Matt est assez satisfait de ce point.

Conscient que sa présence n'a aucun impact sur la bataille, Captain America gérant parfaitement seul, Matt se fraye un chemin à travers les ombres jusque dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Il y a quelque chose... d'étrange, les bruits de la lutte rebondissent mal par ici et à quelques pas de lui s'en trouve la raison. Il y a une trappe, ici ; une sorte d'espace secret sous l'entrepôt.

Ça lui prend une minute pour l'ouvrir et se glisser à l'intérieur, il descend les escaliers avec précaution et se retrouve dans une pièce vide. Il peut sentir les papiers sur le bureau, à droite ; ils sont certainement importants. Lentement, il se déplace vers eux, vaguement dérangé par la forte odeur de colle et de métal. Bon sang, qu'ont-ils mis sur les murs ?

Mais il se fige avant d'avoir fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'au bureau. Pourquoi ça sent le plastique ? La poudre est prévisible ; ça doit être leur arsenal ; mais il y a beaucoup trop de plastique et c-

Trinitoluène. TNT. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il ait mis autant de temps à le reconnaître.

Et il y a une minuterie. Merde.

Matt tâtonne pour récupérer l'oreillette dans sa poche tout en continuant d'avancer à pas lents. Il grimace lorsqu'il la glisse dans son oreille et commence à rassembler autant de papiers qu'il lui est possible de transporter. « Nous avons un problème. » Dit-il.

« _Daredevil_? » Demande Captain America tandis que Matt saisit un dernier document et retourne vers les escaliers.

« L'endroit va exploser. Il doit y avoir une centaine de kilos de TNT ici et un bruit d'aiguille.»

« Y a un compte à rebours ? » Le coupe Stark. « Je pourrai certainement la désamorcer si j'ai assez de temps. »

Comment diable Matt est-il supposé pouvoir répondre à ça ? « Pas sûr. » Ment-il.

« Où êtes vous ? » Demande Black Widow. Matt se concentre et s'empresse de remonter les escaliers et oui, elle est là, arrivant tout juste du rez-de-chaussée. Elle devrait le repérer dans trois, deux, un...

« Trouvé. » Dit-elle. Sa voix résonne dans son oreille un instant plus tard. Tressaillant, Matt retire l'oreillette, ravi que sa petite taille lui permette de le faire facilement. « En bas ? »

Il hoche la tête et elle descend en un éclair. « Il y a une minuterie, Stark. Nous avons plus d'une heure devant nous. » Il y a un soupir de soulagement collectif. « Et ils ont aussi un papier peint vraiment très intéressant. On dirait que nos copains d'Hydra ont débusqué les cibles du Projet Insight ; il y a des listes de noms et d'adresses partout sur les murs. » Matt tressaille encore une fois, en colère contre lui-même. Bien sûr, il aurait dû vérifier les murs mais il n'avait pas eu le temps.

« Pourquoi sur le mur ? » Réfléchit-il à voix haute, conscient que seul Captain America est dans la pièce et en mesure de l'entendre. Ou, du moins, le seul présent dans la pièce.

Captain America se tourne vers lui. « Bonne question. Qu'avez-vous là ? »

Matt tend les papiers. « Je suis pas sûr. Ils étaient sur le bureau et je les ai pris avant de sortir de là au cas ou... eh bien... »

« La bombe. » La voix de Captain America est pleine de compassion et de sympathie. Matt grince des dents. L'autre a clairement sauté à la conclusion que Daredevil a vu la bombe et paniqué, manquant ainsi des éléments importants.

Ce n'est pas... le fait qu'il ait manqué quelque chose d'important n'est pas faux, mais ça agace Matt d'être considéré comme moins compétent. Surtout qu'il ne peut pas se défendre, pas sans devoir expliquer pourquoi il a loupé le minuteur et les noms sur le mur.

« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais. Vous allez faire sortir ces hommes de ma ville à l'aube. » Matt peut entendre le rythme cardiaque de Captain America réagir à son ton froid, mais peu importe. Le cercle de trafiquants d'êtres humains que Hydra avait à Hell's Kitchen a été démantelé et Matt ne va pas – ne peut pas – rester près de ces gens plus longtemps.

Il est dehors et sur un toit adjacent avant même que Captain America ait pu lui dire un mot. Mais, pendant un moment, il continue d'écouter.

« Bien. » Dit Hawkeye, tout en se laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. « C'était inattendu. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Cap ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr... »

Ils commencent à regarder les documents – tous sont au sujet de cellules hors de Hell's Kitchen et donc inutiles pour Matt – et, lorsqu'il réalise qu'il n'obtiendra pas beaucoup plus d'informations de leur part, il part.

S'il s'était attardé quelques instants supplémentaires, il aurait pu entendre Hawkeye constater à voix haute quelques bizarreries dans son comportement et les connecter à une observation faite la nuit précédente, mais... hey... il ne s'était pas attardé.

o o o

En tant que Daredevil, le contact principal que Matt a dans la police, au grand dam du principal concerné, est Brett Mahoney. Si Daredevil doit les renseigner ou leur livrer quelqu'un, il passe par lui. Celui-ci se plaint ensuite auprès de Foggy de ces « satanés justiciers qui pensent que je suis leur, j'sais pas, leur Jim Gordon ou quelque chose du genre. ». Foggy trouve ça hilarant. Il prend grand plaisir à relayer chaque mot de Brett à Matt.

Mais, bien qu'il soit son principal contact, il n'est pas le seul qu'il ait. Il arrive que Daredevil, à l'occasion, leur laisse des petits malfrats sur la route du commissariat ou leur griffonne une note avec une adresse pertinente ; avant d'abandonner le tout sur une scène de crime. Mais, au contraire d'avec Brett, Matt ne reste jamais dans les environs pour les voir récupérer leur 'cadeau' ; même des mois après la purge de la police, il n'est pas encore assuré de leur fiabilité, excepté pour Brett.

Cette fois non plus, il ne compte pas vraiment traîner alentours pour les voir prendre sa note au sujet du quartier général d'un gang – de l'autre côté de Manhattan, il a enquêté lui-même. Il s'arrête juste le temps de prendre une courte pause avant de rentrer chez lui. Il reprend sa respiration et veille à ce que ses côtes cassées n'aient pas perforé un poumon. C'est un arrêt nécessaire.

Foggy va être tellement furieux.

« Daredevil a laissé une note. » Matt entend un officier annoncer, depuis sa cachette (son lieu de repos) sur le toit, au-dessus de la scène de crime.

L'autre agent gémit. « Tu arrives à la lire ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut ? » Répond sa partenaire. « Je vais la donner à Mahoney ou un gars du labo quand on rentrera. C'est les seuls à pouvoir déchiffrer cette écriture cauchemardesque. »

« J'te jure. » Reprend le premier. « Ce gars est peut-être capable de cogner les trous du cul comme personne mais il devrait laisser l'écriture à ceux qui savent au moins épeler 'Manhattan' correctement. Merde quoi... il doit avoir manqué l'info au sujet des deux 't'. Encore. »

Il arrache une sorte de rire à sa partenaire pendant que, soudainement, la respiration de Matt se réduit un peu plus, encore. Leurs mots ne sont rien ; la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Ils ne sont rien. Rien... rien du tout.

Ils ne sont pas différents de ceux que les enfants – et les enseignants, à l'occasion – chuchotaient dans le dos du gamin aveugle. Comme si une écriture soignée avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'intelligence.

Matt se remet sur ses pieds et, aussi silencieux que possible, se remet en route vers la maison ; là où il est sûr qu'un Foggy anxieux l'attend.

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il va zapper la note et faire le travail lui-même. Peu importe combien c'est loin.

o o o

Deux jours plus tard, pendant que Matt surveille les déplacements dans Hell's Kitchen – il ne patrouille pas, pas avec deux côtes cassées et la forte désapprobation de Foggy s'il ose le faire – il croise Captain America. Il semble se relaxer sur un toit et est certainement en train d'observer les lumières de la ville. Matt se glisse lentement derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il peut entendre le grattement d'un crayon. OK, il dessine.

Mais... pourquoi dessine-t-il ici, dans sa ville ? Et puis, depuis quand _Captain America_ dessine-t-il, de toute façon ?

Son rythme cardiaque saute, à un moment, avant de revenir à son état initial. Il a repéré Matt. Se maudissant à voix basse, il abandonne la discrétion pour, plutôt, rejoindre l'homme le plus vite possible.

« Daredevil. » L'appelle Captain America, une fois Matt à portée d'oreille – pour le commun des mortels.

« Captain. » Répond Matt. Il saute sur son toit pendant que Captain America ferme son carnet et glisse son crayon dans sa poche. « Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Appelez-moi Steve, s'il-vous-plaît. Et j'admirais juste la vue. »

Matt roule des yeux, bien que conscient que l'autre ne peut pas les voir. « Essayez encore, sans mentir s'il-vous-plaît. »

. Steve laisse échapper un petit ricanement incrédule. « Hum. Vous avez relevé ça. » Matt le regarde simplement, il attend que Steve en arrive aux faits. « Je pourrais aussi avoir quelques fichiers ; qui viennent de la base d'Hydra de la semaine dernière. Nous pensions qu'ils pourraient vous intéresser. » Il attrape un sac, qui devait avoir été appuyé contre le mur à côté de lui, et commence à fouiller à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, il sort une poignée de papiers. « Vous voulez y jeter un œil ? »

Merde. Merde. Merde. « Bien sûr. » Ment Matt, tout en tendant la main pour les prendre. Il les mélange un peu, hoche la tête de temps en temps. « Merci. Je peux les garder pour un examen plus approfondi ? »

Matt peut entendre bouger les muscles du visage de Steve au moment où son expression se transforme, mais il ne peut pas voir le changement. « Bien sûr. J'espère que ça aide. »

Quand Matt est de retour à la maison, il n'est pas franchement surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agit d'un tas d'adresses que cible Hydra. Ça lui est utile seulement pour connaître les personnes qu'il pourrait ne pas avoir à chercher.

D'autant plus que trois des noms sur la liste sont ceux de Foggy, Karen et le sien. Il note qu'il doit penser à prévenir Foggy et lui faire lire les documents au cas où ses doigts aient manqué quelque chose – et merci mon dieu, la liste est manuscrite ; puis Matt va essayer de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant d'aller travailler.

o o o

« Si vous comptez me suivre, vous aurez besoin d'être un peu plus discret. » Annonce sèchement Matt, fatigué de la présence ridiculement bruyante de Hawkeye derrière lui. « Je peux vous entendre venir à un kilomètre. »

« Merde. » L'autre saute lourdement sur le toit pendant que Matt se tourne vers lui. « Je pensais pourtant être assez silencieux. » Il retire quelque chose de ses oreilles et tapote dessus. Des prothèses auditives. Et bien... ça explique le bruit, au moins.

Matt est mesquin, cependant. Il est sûr que personne, excepté lui, n'aurait pu entendre les mouvements de Hawkeye. Pris par la culpabilité, il soupire. « Vos aides fonctionnent. Je suis juste particulièrement difficile à surprendre. »

« Oh. Merci mec. J'ai cru qu'elles étaient fichues, pendant une seconde. » Il y a un sourire dans sa voix et un soupir soulagé dans son souffle. Matt se sent d'autant plus coupable.

« Me suiviez-vous pour une raison ou juste pour le plaisir ? »

« Ça peut pas être les deux à la fois ? »

Matt incline la tête, conscient que son interlocuteur ne peut pas voir son sourcil haussé. « Probablement pas, Hawkeye. »

« Appelle-moi Clint. » Il attend, plein d'espoir. « Tu as... est-ce que je pourrais avoir un nom ? »

« Je vais répondre au nom de Mike, si vous voulez. » Répond Matt, d'une voix traînante, afin de correspondre au ton détendu de Ha-Clint.

Clint rit. « Ça devrait le faire. »

« Vous êtes aussi doué pour éviter ma question. »

La remarque provoque un autre rire chez Clint. « J'le suis, ouais. » Il fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir un – Matt renifle – un téléphone. « Je t'ai vu courir et j'ai décidé de venir te filer mon numéro. Juste au cas où... »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Répond Matt, toute espièglerie ou convivialité a disparu de sa voix. Il se tourne pour partir, essayant de réprimer le feu dans ses veines à l'idée qu'on puisse s'imaginer qu'il ait besoin d'aide pour protéger sa ville.

« Et si t'as de nouveau affaire à Hydra ? »

La question incite Matt à faire une pause. Il soupire, se retourne et tend une main. « Donnez-moi votre numéro, alors. »

« Ah. C'était pas un truc prévu. T'as un stylo ? » Matt reste planté là, à fixer Clint, incrédule face à sa question. « Je vais prendre ce regard pour un non. Donc alors... euh... je vais te le dicter ? »

Matt farfouille dans sa poche à la recherche de son brûleur et sourit. « Vous ne connaissez pas votre propre numéro. » Taquine-t-il.

« Qui le connaît, aujourd'hui ? » Répond sèchement Clint ; il y a quand même un soupçon de rire dans sa voix. « Ne me dit pas que c'est ton cas. »

« Il faut bien. » Quand il réalise ce qu'il dit, Matt ajoute précipitamment « Je le donne beaucoup pour le travail. C'est plus facile de le savoir par cœur que de devoir regarder chaque fois. »

« Malin. » Dit Clint avant de commencer à débiter une série de chiffres. Matt essaie de s'en souvenir mais l'autre va trop vite ; et même après avoir entendu à deux reprises, il n'arrive pas à se rappeler de deux d'entre eux.

Alors, il jette légèrement son téléphone à Clint. « Entrez-le. Ce sera plus simple. » Matt fait une pause puis ajoute « Utilisez une seule lettre. Et vous seriez certainement mieux placé en utilisant pas le C. J'ai déjà un contact sous ce nom. »

« Ce sera H, alors. » Matt peut entendre les bips des touches pendant que Clint entre le numéro dans l'appareil. « Et le tien ? » Il hésite un instant puis débite le numéro de son brûleur. « Je l'ai. C'est bon ? »

Réalisant que Clint lui tend son téléphone afin qu'il regarde, Matt hoche la tête prudemment. « Ça devrait. »

« Merci. Je te laisse ? »

« Si possible. » Répond Matt avant de sauter sur un toit à proximité. Clint ne le suit pas, ce pour quoi il lui est reconnaissant. Il est assez occupé comme ça, sans avoir besoin d'essayer d'apprendre à travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'entend pas le soupire de Clint ni le début de son appel téléphonique.

« Tony ? Je pense que ta théorie pourrait être bonne. »

o o o

Matt est à peine sur les toits depuis dix minutes lorsque Tony Stark – dans sa lourde armure habituelle – atterrit à ses côtés. Une partie de Matt veut continuer à avancer, ignorer l'homme et poursuivre sa patrouille... mais il est parfaitement conscient de la réputation de Stark à se conduire comme un fils de pute têtu. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il laisse Matt tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu ce pour quoi il est venu.

Ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que Matt va lui simplifier les choses. « Je n'étais pas au courant qu'accepter de travailler avec vous une fois était une invitation à ce que vous me dérangiez sans cesse. J'aurais dit non si j'avais su. »

Il y a comme un sifflement dans l'air, Matt peut ensuite entendre la respiration de Stark. Il a retiré la visière ? « Petit bonus. On est peut-être un groupe de dangers publics dirigé par une espèce de glaçon hors du temps et singeant une équipe... mais on se soucie des uns des autres donc personne se plaint... ou pas trop. »

« Et je compte comme un danger public ? » Tique Matt, incapable de ne pas se mettre sur la défensive. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais rejoint l'équipe. »

« Juste une question de temps. » Répond Stark. Son ton est dédaigneux à la seule idée que Matt puisse vouloir rester indépendant. Matt est révolté et, pendant une longue seconde, il est pris par l'envie de grogner, de cogner ou peu importe tant qu'il exprime son mécontentement. Mais il arrive à se contenir. Péniblement.

« Y a-t-il une raison à ce que vous soyez ici ? »

Stark hoche la tête puis agite sa mallette dans les airs. « Oui, et tu devrais être excité. »

Matt prend son air le moins impressionné. « Je suis tellement excité. »

« J'entends ton sarcasme et j'ai décidé de l'ignorer parce que tu _seras_ excité. » Des bourdonnements remplissent l'atmosphère pendant que Stark tripote ses gants. Matt peut sentir la sueur au moment où ses mains sont exposées à l'air de la nuit. « Parce que ceci ? Ceci... est... fantastique. »

« C'est une mallette. » Fait remarquer Matt, pince-sans-rire. « Très excitant, ouais. »

Il y a un bref silence avant que Stark reprenne. « T'es un vrai petit malin, toi. Comment on a pu ne pas le remarquer ? »

« Personne n'a pris la peine de me parler plus d'une minute. » Pas que Matt les aurait laissés lui parler plus d'une minute, de toute façon, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

« Un point pour toi. » Admet Stark. Il désigne Matt de main qui n'est pas en train d'ouvrir la mallette. « Très bon point même. Soirée film ? »

« Quoi ? » Matt avait entendu parler des tristement célèbres digressions de Stark ; mais c'est une chose d'en entendre parler et autre chose d'en faire l'expérience.

Stark soupire. « Soirées film. Le Jeudi. Jarvis te laissera entrer, tu peux même garder le masque. » Avant que Matt puisse rassembler ses esprits pour trouver une réponse à donner, Stark ouvre la mallette. « Je l'ai. Et... tada. » Dit-il en lui tendant quelque chose de plat. Matt renifle et s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'une espèce de tablette... une StarkLet ? Matt en sait suffisamment sur l'autre pour se douter que s'il s'agit d'une tablette, c'en est une de son entreprise. Stark est trop fier pour donner autre chose.

« Une tablette ? »

« D'accord. Des doutes ? Ils peuvent partir, maintenant. Je n'apprécie pas le doute lorsque j'ai quelque chose de fantastique pour toi. »

Malgré lui, Matt a un sourire aux lèvres. « Si vous n'aimez pas mes doutes, vous êtes invité à les laisser, ainsi que ma ville, derrière vous. »

« Non – et bonne diversion. Allez, prends-la » Curieux, Matt s'empare de la tablette et fait aller ses mains gantées sur l'écran. « Le mot de passe actuel est trois, trois, huit, quatre, cinq, mais tu peux le changer. Il se verrouille avec les empreintes digitales – et avant que tu demandes, il n'y a aucune connexion internet dessus donc je ne pourrai pas l'utiliser pour récupérer tes empreintes et ton identité. »

Matt a à peine le temps de commencer à penser, et encore moins pour se soucier de son identité. Pendant un moment, il est émerveillé par la vitesse de l'intelligence de Stark. Entendre parler de son génie n'est pas du tout comme y être confronté. Matt est intelligent, il le sait, mais par rapport à Tony Stark... il est un parfait idiot.

Grimaçant à cette pensée, Matt rassemble ses esprits. « Je n'étais pas inquiet à ce sujet. »

« Hun hun. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Alors... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Matt bouge sa tête de façon à donner l'impression d'être en train de regarder la tablette, puis retourne à Stark, et ça recommence. « C'est une tablette ? » Répète-t-il. « J'suis toujours pas excité. »

« OK. Stop. » Soupire Tony, en se frappant le front. « Écoute, je sais que ça pourrait ne pas ressembler à grand chose mais c'est mieux que... que tout ce qui est sur le marché en ce moment et ça peut t'aider avec ton petit problème. Voire même le régler entièrement, ce qui est mille fois mieux que ce que pourrait faire la majorité des conneries qu'on vend actuellement. Et probablement plus vite que bien des trucs mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux mesurer. »

Le sang de Matt se glace dans ses veines. « Mon... mon problème ? »

Stark secoua négligemment sa main « Difficulté, truc, situation, peu importe comment tu l'appelles. Ça devrait pouvoir le régler assez... » Il fait un pas vers Matt puis s'arrête. « Et tu ne l'as même pas même pas allumée. Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi paumé. OK. Comme ça. » Avant que Matt puisse protester, Stark lui retire la tablette des mains et tapote dessus ; la déverrouillant en un clic. « Là. »

Matt la reprend doucement et essaie de ne pas montrer que son estomac se tord dans tous les sens. « Euh ? »

« … OK, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Écoute, je comprends que ce soit embarrassant mais lire c'est vraiment génial et ça... ça va t'aider à apprendre. »

La froideur dans les veines de Matt se heurte à quelque chose de plus chaud dans son corps et son esprit. « La lecture ? » Dit-il, d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

« Ouais ! La lecture ! Regarde, si tu appuies ici, ça va te donner le mot ; puis te le lire lettre par lettre. Oh, et ça va faire apparaître une image du mot, j'ai entendu dire que c'est comme ça que certaines personnes apprennent. C'est pas terrible pour les idées abstraites mais d'ici à ce que t'en sois là, tu devrais plus avoir besoin des images. »

Il allait apprendre à Matt comment lire. Les Avengers pensent que Matt ne peut pas lire. Tout son sang se fige quand il essaie de comprendre comment ils pouvaient en être arrivés à cette conclusion. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment ont-ils eu pareille idée ?

Que devait-il faire ?

« Alors ? » Demande enfin Stark, après avoir expliqué toutes les fonctionnalités que Matt ne sera jamais en mesure d'utiliser. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Pendant un instant, Matt considère l'idée de dire à Stark ce qu'il pense réellement ; que c'est de la merde inutile qui a pour but de résoudre le mauvais problème. Mais il y a quelque chose dans son insolence; une hésitation dans sa voix qui fait que Matt s'arrête. D'une certaine manière, il a une espèce de pouvoir sur Stark, dans son acceptation de cette... chose.

Et que peut-il dire, s'il rejette la tablette ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il peut expliquer que oui, il peut lire, du moment que les lettres sont surélevées, manuscrites ou en braille. Hell's Kitchen est une infime partie de New York. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour retrouver l'homme aveugle qui correspond à la description de Daredevil.

« C'est... c'est assurément quelque chose. » Parvient à dire Matt. « Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je... je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. » Mais il y a un soupçon d'hésitation, une once de colère froide et de douleur qui se glissent dans sa voix. Ça sonne comme s'il mentait.

« Prends-la, quand même. » Dit Stark, posant la mallette aux pieds de Matt et renfilant ses gants. « Cadeau de nous tous. »

« Vous tous ? » Matt ne peut pas cacher l'indignation dans sa voix.

Stark agite les mains. « Hey, on ne juge pas. Tu fais du bon travail, même avec ton problème. Nous l'avions à peine remarqué. » Sa visière se remet/revient doucement, avec un sifflement. « Bon boulot. » Répète-t-il d'une voix robotique. Puis il part ; le rugissement de ses répulseurs hurlant dans le ciel nocturne.

Matt fait la seul chose logique à laquelle il peut penser. Il emballe la tablette et va vers l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il connaît.

L'appartement de Foggy.

o o o

« Les Avengers pensent que tu es... _quoi_? »

Matt continue à arpenter le salon de Foggy, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son costume est partout sur le plancher de son ami ; abandonné là où il l'a jeté pendant qu'il essayait, en colère, d'expliquer à Foggy que oui, il est indemne et ici pour une raison autre que lui demander de l'aide pour le soigner.

« Illettré. Ils pensent que je ne peux pas lire, Foggy. »

Foggy, en tant que meilleur ami que Matt pourrait jamais espérer, réussit à contenir le rire dans sa voix. « Toi ? Ils pensent que _tu_ es illettré. Monsieur Matt 'je lis mon code pénal pour le plaisir, des années après que nous avons cessé d'avoir besoin de l'utiliser' Murdock ? Monsieur Matt 'je suis diplômé summa cum laude' Murdock ? Mons- »

« Monsieur Matt 'je suis aveugle et je ne peux pas le leur faire savoir' Murdock. » Coupe Matt et Foggy siffle en le réalisant.

« Mais tu... tu ne peux pas feindre ça ? Avec tes sens ? »

Matt soupire. « Je suis toujours aveugle, Foggy. » Explique-il d'un air vaincu, se laissant tomber sur le canapé de Foggy. « Je ne peux pas lire un écran. J'ai besoin de mes mains pour lire un morceau de papier, ce qui est assez flagrant. J'ai pas beaucoup de façons de simuler la lecture sur mon visage. » Il pousse la valisette. « C'est complètement inutile. »

« Hum. » Dit Foggy. Il se lève pour prendre la mallette et en sort la tablette. « Oh mon pote, c'est une _StarkLet_. Meeeec. »

« Destinée à m'aider à apprendre à lire. » Rappelle amèrement Matt. « Tu peux péter un câble, mais c'est principalement l'objectif de l'appareil, d'après ce qu'a dit Stark. »

Foggy pose la tablette et va s'asseoir près de Matt, sur le fauteuil plus petit. « Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Matt ricane. « J'vais bien. »

« Tu aurais dit ça si tu étais en train de crever. Tu _as_ dit ça quand tu étais en train de crever. » Foggy pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Matt. « Tu m'excuseras si je te crois pas. »

Matt songe à ôter la main de Foggy sur son épaule mais ne le fait pas. C'est plutôt réconfortant. « Je vais bien. » Il essaie de donner à l'autre un sourire rassurant mais il peut sentir à quel point il est vulnérable

Foggy a toujours été capable de lire en lui. Même quand Matt se noyait dans les mensonges, Foggy pouvait comprendre ce qu'il pensait. « Ça te blesse vraiment. » Dit-il, tapant tout de suite droit dans le mille. « Tu vas les corriger ? »

« Je peux pas. » Matt claque sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. « C'est la couverture parfaite. Ils vont être à la recherche d'un homme qui ne peut pas lire, sûrement en décrochage scolaire. Quelqu'un... quelqu'un trop bête pour épeler Manhattan. Certainement pas un avocat aveugle qui, comme tu l'as dit, est diplômé summa cum laude et s'amuse à lire des livres compliqués ? Je pourrais leur dire que je suis avocat qu'ils penseraient que je mens. » Matt mord sa lèvre et détourne la tête. « C'est bien. C'est parfait. »

« Mais... Matt... Matt ? » Foggy place une main sous le menton de Matt et la tourne de sorte qu'ils soient face à face. « Mais tu peux vivre avec ça ? »

Avec un autre sourire vulnérable, Matt dit. « Il faudra bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Foggy soupire et l'attire dans une étreinte.

Matt note qu'il ne dit pas qu'il a tort.

o o o

C'est presque trop facile, pour Matt, d'éviter les Avengers la semaine suivante. Même la plus discrète d'entre eux – Black Widow – fait suffisamment de bruit pour que Matt puisse l'entendre venir, d'autant plus qu'ils ne connaissent pas Hell's Kitchen comme lui. Ils ne savent pas que cette église laisse ses portes déverrouillées, ni que cette benne est vidée chaque jeudi et jamais remplie avant le mercredi. Matt connaît les détails d'une ville qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre et y disparaître dans l'obscurité est un jeu d'enfant.

Il remarque toutefois que Clint est le seul Avenger à ne pas se promener à Hell's Kitchen à la recherche du diable. Matt est vaguement… Il est quelque chose à propos de ça. Il se défile à la vue d'Iron Man pour la troisième fois de la soirée ; il se cache près d'une chaudière, comme ça, si Stark a une sorte de détecteur thermique, il ne verra pas Matt. L'homme est vraiment têtu.

Clint apparaît la neuvième nuit. La première où, depuis le cadeau de Stark, Matt n'a pas eu à jouer à cache-cache avec un Avenger. Il ne poursuit pas Matt pour parler, ne le force pas non plus à s'enfuir pour éviter une rencontre. Au lieu de ça, il s'installe sur le bord d'un toit, au centre de Hell's Kitchen, et reste-là.

Et reste-là. Pendant trois heures. Sans bouger une seule fois pendant que Matt patrouille ; et ce, même si Matt passe délibérément devant son toit. Clint s'agit quand il passe mais ne bouge pas.

Confus, et assez content, Matt se rend finalement jusqu'au toit de Clint. Il prend un chemin de sorte à arriver derrière, se fiant à ses capacités pour se faufiler derrière l'archer.

« Je pourrais ne pas être capable de t'entendre, parfois. » Dit Clint, et Matt s'arrête un pas derrière. « Mais je peux voir ton ombre. »

Matt rit et s'assoit à ses côtés. « Si je m'étais faufilé, vous auriez pu tomber. C'était seulement pour vous donner un avertissement. »

« Continue à te dire ça, Devil. »

« Je pensais avoir dit que je répondais au nom de Mike ? »

Clint s'agite puis soupire. « Je ne savais pas si je pouvais toujours t'appeler comme ça. » Matt incline la tête, l'air interrogateur, et Clint soupire de nouveau. « J'ai entendu parler de ce que Stark à fait. Et comment tu as évité tout le monde depuis. » Quelque chose de froid se précipite dans les veines de Matt, le faisant se figer sur place après avoir tressailli. « Ouais. Désolé, mais c'est pas difficile de comprendre que tu n'es pas... hum... pas heureux avec nous. »

« Je... je ne suis pas vraiment séduit. » Ment Matt, prêt à partir.

« Ouais. Comme j'viens de dire. Pas sûr d'encore avoir le droit de t'appeler Mike. »

« Faites ce que vous voulez. » Répond Matt. Il se lève et traverse le toit aussi vite que possible.

Clint se lève aussi mais ne quitte pas le bord du toit. « Sois pas gêné. S'il-te-plaît. Ne sois pas gêné. Je comprends. »

De l'autre côté, Matt s'arrête. « Vous comprenez ? »

« Je suis un forain sourd qui n'a jamais réussi au lycée ; sans parler de l'abandon. Crois-moi, je comprends. » Il tripote quelque chose entre ses mains – un couteau, d'après l'odeur de métal et de vieux sang. « Tony nous a dit ce qu'il a fait après l'avoir fait. J'étais pas loin de le frapper quand il a dit être venu ici pour t'aider. Comme si tu avais besoin de ça. »

Il touche son oreille et se retourne, il n'est donc pas face à Matt. Ce dont Matt lui est reconnaissant car ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas voir que son visage ressemble à... peu importe ce à quoi son visage ressemble.

Lentement, Matt retraverse le toit. Il s'arrête aux côtés de Clint et se tient bien droit. « Vous n'avez pas perdu le droit de m'appeler Mike. » Dit-il finalement. « A part si... ?»

« Ouais. Il y a quelque chose que je ne dis pas. » Clint soupire encore. « Je suis celui qui a deviné que tu pourrais... que les mots pourraient ne pas être ton truc. » Matt prend une grande inspiration suite à la confession ; il avait comme une pierre au fond de l'estomac. Clint ne donne pas l'impression de le remarquer et hausse les épaules. « Je ne savais pas que Tony allait être un tel trou du cul à ce sujet. Je n'aurais rien dit, si j'avais su. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait fait une grande différente ? » Demande Matt d'une voix monotone. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'auraient pas fini par remarquer que j'ai des problèmes... que j'ai des problèmes avec la lecture. » Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, se répète mentalement Matt.

Ça sonne comme si c'était un mensonge.

« Probablement pas mais laisse-moi avec ma culpabilité. Je mérite un peu ça... Mike. »

Matt sourit. « Peut-être. » Le cri d'une femme traverse la nuit et Matt lève la tête pour trouver son origine. C'est à deux pâtés de maisons.

Il se tourne vers Clint. « Comment est votre corps à corps ? »

« Convenable. » Répond l'autre. Le sourire dans sa voix montre qu'il sous-estime ses capacités plus qu'il les surévalue. « Pourquoi ? »

Matt a, lui aussi, un petit sourire satisfait. « Il y a quelques problèmes, deux blocs plus loin. Vous voulez aider ? »

« Ouvre la marche. » Ouvre la marche ?

o o o

La compagnie de Clint compense presque tout le truc « les Avengers pensent que je suis un être illettré et stupide ». Presque.

D'accord, peut-être juste un peu. Un tout petit peu. Les bons côtés et tout ça. Bien que parfois trouver le point positif des choses est tout ce qu'il puisse faire. Matt est plutôt du genre optimiste-idéaliste – il en est parfaitement conscient sans que les gens aient continuellement à le lui faire remarquer – et cela signifie qu'il est souvent capable de voir le bon côté. Ça ne fait pas exception, et il est presque reconnaissant envers Clint de rendre le tout plus facile.

 _Presque_ restant le mot-clé.

Mais deux jours après que Clint l'a aidé à éliminer une paire de violeurs, Matt surprend quelque chose qui détruit le semblant de bons côtés des choses.

Il se cache dans l'ombre d'un escalier de secours, attendant de voir si la police reconnaît le voyou qu'il a attrapé pour eux. Il est plus facile de les écouter ici, de l'apprendre de leur propre bouche, que d'essayer de récupérer des infos de Brett ou de les lire dans un journal plus tard. S'il y a un nouveau gang en ville, Matt veut le savoir maintenant.

« Encore Daredevil ? » Demande une femme flic. Sa voix n'est pas familière. Une nouvelle recrue, d'après l'odeur de son badge et de son arme. Ils sont nombreux à Hell's Kitchen, en ce moment. Matt a entendu dire que le poste de police recevrait, ces prochaines années, la plupart des nouvelles recrues de New York, dans l'espoir de remplacer celles perdues pendant les purges.

Un homme âgé, un qui se trouve souvent derrière un bureau, avec Brett, soupire. « On dirait bien. » Toute sa lassitude est dans sa voix. Matt se sent un peu coupable. « Il a attrapé un mec des Veles, à ce que je vois ; quelqu'un que Fisk n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître.

Un des Russes, donc. Matt hoche la tête, satisfait, et commence à partir.

Il fait une pause lorsqu'il entend une autre nouvelle recrue ricaner. « Vous venez de ricaner ? » Demande la bleue, incrédule.

« Non. » Sa partenaire répond. Son indignation est partout dans sa voix. « Juste... Daredevil a laissé une note. »

Matt désapprouve, il est sûr de n'avoir rien fait de tel. La nouvelle semble être d'accord avec lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? C'est juste un gribouillis inutile laissé sur un déchet. Je suis sûre que vous venez de le ramasser par terre. »

« Tu d'vras apprendre ce qui est important. » Consent le plus vieil agent, ce qui incite Matt à se rappeler son nom. Johnson, c'est ça. Sergent Johnson. « Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas ça. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant, Sergent ? » Demande le bleu. « Daredevil est un débile. J'ai un ami qui a un ami qui travaille pour les Avengers et il dit qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de lui apprendre à lire. _Lire._ »

Sa coéquipière commence à rire, pendant que quelque chose de lourd et de froid commence à peser dans l'estomac de Matt. « Pas moyen. » Dit-elle. « Le mec a renversé Fisk, pas moyen qu'il puisse pas lire. » Elle tape légèrement sur l'épaule de l'autre recrue ; pendant que quelque chose frappe Matt en pleine poitrine, rendant sa respiration impossible. « C'est juste une rumeur. »

L'autre commence à argumenter, comme quoi son information est véridique, pendant que Matt rassemble suffisamment ses esprits et titube plus loin. Il ne peut pas être ici. Il ne veut pas être ici. Il a besoin d'être quelque part ailleurs. Il a besoin d'y aller et de remettre ses pensées désordonnées dans l'ordre.

Matt se concentre sur le mantra qu'il a en tête.

 _Les bâtons et les pierres peuvent casser mes os mais les mots ne me blesseront jamais. Les bâtons et les pierres peuvent casser mes os mais les mots ne me blesseront jamais. Les bâtons et les pierres peuvent briser mes os mais les mots... mais les mots... mais les mots..._

Il trébuche dans son appartement et ne peut arrêter une pensée parasite. _J_ _e pense que je préfère les bâtons et les pierres._

o o o

C'est seulement plus tard, quand les pensées de Matt sont assez organisées pour penser, qu'il réalise qu'un des Avengers doit avoir laissé entendre à quelques employés de la tour qu'il était illettré. Et comme toutes les rumeurs, elle s'était propagée telle une traînée de poudre. Il se peut que seule la police soit au courant pour l'instant, mais Matt est parfaitement conscient des effets des rumeurs et des calomnies. Certains avocats font toute leur carrière avec ce genre de procès pour une raison. Une fois qu'une idée est là, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter. On ne peut pas tuer une idée, après tout.

C'est la couverture idéale et Matt ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi, à cette seule pensée, sa poitrine se sert et ses yeux s'humidifient. Daredevil n'est pas Matt Murdock. Personne ne pense que Matt Murdock est moins capable maintenant que ce qu'il était auparavant. Et, quoi que puisse penser Foggy, Daredevil est juste un masque sous lequel se trouve Matt ; un moyen pour une fin. Ce que les gens pensent de lui n'a pas d'importance car il n'est pas réel. En fait, il est même préférable pour sa couverture que les gens pensent qu'il est un idiot complet ; quelqu'un en échec scolaire à peine capable d'enchaîner deux mots ; qui se bat mieux qu'il ne pense. Personne ne va regarder Matt Murdock, avocat , en essayant d'y trouver un Daredevil.

Alors pourquoi il se sent comme s'il était en face de milliers d'adversaires et s'en sortait tout juste avec sa vie ? Pourquoi se sent-il complètement abattu à cause de quelques mots tous simples ?

 _Les mots n'ont pas de pouvoir, ce ne sont que des mots. Les mots n'ont pas de pouvoir, ce ne sont que des mots_.

Même sans être un avocat dont le gagne-pain sont les mots, Matt sait qu'il ne fait que se mentir à lui-même.

o o o

La fuite doit venir des Avengers. C'est pourquoi Matt considère en avoir terminé avec sa satanée fête d'apitoiement – ça le fait se sentir tellement coupable de laisser quelques propos stupides l'atteindre –, s'il évite les Avengers et cesse de travailler avec eux, il n'y aura plus rien à fuir. Ils ne seront plus en mesure de formuler quelques théories plus ridicules encore s'ils n'ont aucun élément de base, et ils arrêteront d'essayer de 'l'aider' s'ils cessent de le voir.

OK Il devra éviter les patrouilles des Avengers à Hell's Kitchen pendant un temps mais ça n'a jamais été un problème.

Bien sûr, Matt n'a pas pris en compte le facteur selon lequel les Avengers ont une capacité secrète et collective qui leur permet de semer chaos et désolation à une échelle qu'il peut à peine imaginer. Invasion alien ; groupe Nazi secret et maintenant...

Et bien, maintenant c'est encore le groupe Nazi « secret » mais ils sont en train de faire quelque chose qui ne leur ressemble vraiment pas. Bon, qui leur ressemble encore moins que la traite d'êtres humains. Matt passe au-dessus d'un toit, sent la chute de température tandis que le soleil se couche derrière lui et écoute la scène qui se joue plus bas. Il est persuadé qu'il est la seule personne ici à avoir l'histoire complète

D'un côté de la rue, se trouve un groupe de fantassins d'Hydra, originaires du centre-ville d'après les rues auxquelles ils font références. Ils discutent avec leur chef au sujet de son idée de dévaliser une banque pour se financer au lieu de continuer dans leur trafic d'humains. Le fait qu'ils aient cette dispute à l'intérieur de la banque, avec de nombreux otages à l'écoute, rend Matt assez sûr qu'ils ne prévoient pas de laisser qui que ce soit s'en sortir vivant, rendant peu importait le fait qu'ils surprennent la conversation

Et de l'autre côté de la rue, utilisant le bâtiment sur lequel est Matt comme couverture et base d'opérations, se trouvent les Avengers. Ils sont parvenus à convaincre les policiers très peu coopératifs de Hell's Kitchen qu'il s'agit là d'un problème qui les concerne eux, et ils les ont chassés quelques bâtiments plus loin – hors de portée de la plupart des armes à eux, si ce n'est hors de vue. Matt est satisfait de leur prévoyance afin de protéger les forces de police, déjà diminuées, mais contrarié car ils sont là depuis dix minutes et n'ont toujours aucun plan.

S'il n'y avait pas les armes qu'il peut ponctuellement entendre cliqueter ou être déplacées, Matt serait déjà entré.

« Regardez, nous pouvons entrer sans problème. » Grogne Steve en tapant sur une table – en montrant quelque chose ? – « A travers cette fenêtre. Ou, en tout cas, Clint et Nat peuvent. » _OK, ouais, il montre quelque chose. Des plans de l'immeuble ?_ Pense Matt pendant qu'il se fraye un chemin dans leur salle de briefing, silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le fond de la salle.

Aucune des sept personnes présentent dans la salle ne l'aborde ou a un pic dans ses battements de cœur, Matt pense qu'il a réussi.

« Mais. » Continue Steve. « Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que nous puissions passer par le hall sans être détecté. »

« On peut peut-être agir rapidement ? » Propose Thor, avec une voix légèrement plus douce que son grondement habituel. « Les chercher et les trouver avant qu'ils abattent des innocents ? »

Steve secoue la tête. « Nat pourrait le faire mais elle serait seule. Même si le reste d'entre nous fourni une belle et grande distraction, bien tape-à-l'œil, nous n'avons aucune idée de leur nombre. Je ne vais pas courir le risque qu'ils tuent tout le monde avant que Nat ait pu les maîtriser. »

« Peut-on savoir combien ils sont ? » Grogne Clint. « Stark ? »

« Il n'y a pas de caméras et ils sont trop mélangés avec les otages pour les avoir par les signaux de chaleur. Je peux dire combien ils sont à l'intérieur, mais pas combien sont des otages et combien sont d'Hydra. »

« Vous pourriez demander. » Dit Matt, légèrement. Il est content de la façon dont tout le monde – exceptée Black Widow – sursaute. « J'ai quelques informations sur la cellule d'Hydra là-dedans. »

« Putain de merde, comment t'es arrivé ici ? » Demande Clint, se déplaçant jusque Matt. « Je pensais que tout le truc 'rester dans l'ombre' c'était pour l'effet, pas parce que tu pouvais te téléporter ou quelque chose du genre. »

Matt lui lance un regard incrédule, qu'il doit comprendre malgré le capuchon, puisqu'il rit. « Je suis très bon quand il s'agit d'être silencieux. » Explique-t-il finalement. « Voulez-vous savoir ce que je sais ou non ? »

« Allez-y. » Dit Steve, mais il y a une note dans sa voix qui donne envie à Matt de lever les épaules et s'en aller. C'est la même note qu'il a entendu un millier de fois auparavant ; lorsque l'enfant aveugle osait lever la main pour donner son avis et le professeur devait l'interroger. C'est cette note qui semble dire « Je te laisse parler mais mes attentes sont faibles ». Elle est généralement suivie d'un ton surpris, une fois que Matt a prouvé que sa cécité n'a rien fait à son intelligence. Comme si les deux n'étaient pas liées...

Matt déteste le fait que, malgré toutes les personnes présentes, il ait à entendre ça de _Captain America_. « Il s'agit d'une cellule du centre-ville d'Hydra. Ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux que celle pour laquelle vous m'avez aidé. Douze hommes, tout au plus, à la recherche d'un profit rapide. »

« Hydra est _réellement_ en train de dévaliser une banque ? » Demande Stark, confus.  
« Et bien... le S.H.I.E.L.D n'est plus vraiment en mesure de les payer, maintenant. » Répond Matt avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était un peu difficile de mener à bien son opération illégale lorsque vous n'avez pas de fonds entrants. »

Stark fredonne en reconnaissance, de même que l'homme à ses côtés – son profond et retentissant rythme cardiaque laisse à penser qu'il s'agit de la forme humain de Hulk – tandis que Steve et Black Widow hochent la tête en accord.

« Où avez-vous eu cette information ? » Demande Falcon avec il y a une note de confusion. Comme si Matt devait être incapable de collecter des renseignements s'il ne pouvait pas lire.

Quoique... peut-être que Matt interprète trop. « J'écoute. Il y a beaucoup à apprendre dans les rues, pour un homme qui garde ses oreilles ouvertes. »

« Ah ouais. Ça fait sens. » Admet Falcon et Matt résiste à l'envie de s'énerver

« Merci Daredevil. » Dit Ste – Captain America – et oui, il y a cette surprise dans la voix. C'est une petite chose mais l'entendre est comme un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Peut-être deux coups à l'estomac, Matt en avait déjà eu un et ce n'était pas si terrible. Il avait survécu.

« Je vais entrer chercher les otages. » Déclare Matt. « Avec ou sans vous. »

« Daredevil... »

« Les gens de Hell's Kitchen n'ont pas à souffrir parce que vous êtes incapables de garder vos guerres hors de ma ville. » Il se tourne pour partir mais Black Widow est déjà trois pas devant lui. « Oui ? »

« Tous les deux, nous allons nous faufiler à l'intérieur pendant qu'ils font tous leur distraction forte et bruyante. » Sa voix est douce et sucrée mais Matt peut entendre à quel point elle mesure chacun de ses mots et rend son langage corporel aussi docile que possible. Elle essaie de le manipuler.

Mais si ça permet de sortir ces gens de là, de les mettre loin des Avengers et de leurs stupides idées et batailles... « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Dit-il, tout aussi doux, comme s'il essayait d'obtenir des félicitations et disparaître.

« Jamais dit que c'était le cas. Mais je suis connue pour être utile. »

Matt se tient là pendant un long moment puis se tourne et part ; son silence est la seule approbation qu'il est prêt à leur donner. Black Widow apparaît à ses côtés un instant plus tard, pendant qu'il escalade un toit voisin et commence à se frayer un chemin à travers l'obscurité pour traverser la rue. Elle continue avec lui, presque silencieuse pour ses oreilles sensibles.

« Pas trop mal vous même. » Renvoie-t-elle presque aussi silencieusement.

« Quel est notre point d'entrée ? » Elle ne répond pas et désigne simplement un point de la banque. Matt rassemble ses sens et conclut qu'elle pointe soit la fenêtre juste au-dessus de la benne à ordures ou celle à gauche de celle-ci. Deux possibilités. « OK. Je vais vous suivre. »

Elle se fige une seconde mais le sursaut paniqué de son cœur résonne aux oreilles de Matt. Black Widow ne lui fait pas confiance pour assurer ses arrières ? Ou... ou elle ne pense pas qu'il puisse assurer ses arrières... qu'il soit _capable_ d'assurer ses arrières. « Je pensais que vous préféreriez passer devant. » Avoue-t-elle, mais rien dans son corps vient corroborer ses mots.

Matt lui offre un charmant sourire, bien que tout ce qu'il veut, en fait, c'est lui crier dessus. « Je suis prêt à admettre que, de nous deux, vous êtes certainement la meilleure combattante. » D'après ce qu'il entend et ce qu'il sent, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

En tout cas, elle hoche la tête ; elle accepte ces mots ou, du moins, décide de ne pas les discuter. Encore une fois, elle fait à peine du bruit lorsqu'elle saute jusqu'aux escaliers de secours de la banque. Elle se fraie prudemment un chemin sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'étage au-dessus de celle qu'elle a précédemment indiquée. Bien, c'est la seconde option. Matt est un pas derrière elle, à l'écoute, tandis qu'elle crochète le verrou de la fenêtre et se faufile à l'intérieur. C'est un petit peu plus difficile pour Matt – marcher sur le bord d'un bâtiment semble facile, avec elle, mais Matt est quand même juste derrière.

Ils ne font aucun commentaire, mais Black Widow lui adresse un signe de tête sec quand il se glisse à son tour par la fenêtre. N'ayant pas eu la chance de sentir les plans de construction – et Matt est quasiment certain qu'il n'aurait pas pu les lire, de toute façon – Matt la suit quand ils avancent dans le bâtiment. Ils sont silencieux dans leurs déplacements même s'il n'y a pas besoin de l'être ; Matt peut entendre que tout le monde est rassemblé dans le hall de la banque et que tous les bureaux sont vides.

Ils atteignent finalement les escaliers qui mènent au hall. Mais Black Widow s'arrête en haut.

« Quoi ? » Siffle Matt.

« Je vais y aller en première. Attendez ici. » Avant que Matt puisse protester, elle est dans les escaliers, se faufile discrètement derrière les guichets et extrait l'homme qui surveille cet endroit avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que prendre une inspiration.

Matt attend trente secondes. Juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle soit hors de vue, avant d'y aller. Il essaie immédiatement de repérer où se trouve l'interrupteur ; conscient qu'il est en train de tout foutre en l'air pour Black Widow mais bon... si elle ne l'avait pas joué solo, aussi, il aurait pu lui expliquer son plan. Les lumières éteintes sont son meilleur atout ; elle devra faire avec. C'est sa satanée ville, après tout !

À l'extérieur, Stark commence à crier des obscénités à Hydra via un mégaphone de quelque sorte. Matt commence à sourire car ça provoque un flux constant d'hommes brandissant des pistolets et s'approchant de l'avant du bâtiment. Il peut entendre la voix de Steve se joindre à lui, sans porte-voix, mais c'est, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus fort. Matt est assez impressionné quand Steve commence à jurer comme Stark. Donc l'identité de Steve en tant que soldat était plus forte que quelque partie de lui responsable de tout le truc 'icône de l'Amérique pure et parfaite' qui s'était trouvée dans les manuels de Matt. Bon à savoir.

Matt détecte finalement une boîte sur le mur, au niveau d'un interrupteur. Il sourit à l'idée de ne pas avoir besoin, pour éteindre les douzaines de lumières qu'il peut entendre grésiller, de tous les essayer à la main

Il appuie sur le bouton le plus proche.

Ses genoux chancellent quand la sirène d'alarme commence à retentir. Un long moment passe avant que Matt rassemble ses esprits pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le bruit – qui est, il le réalise, aiguë au-delà de l'audition humaine lambda – il appuie de nouveau sur le bouton, coupant l'alarme. Grognant à cette erreur, et faisant fi de la légère sonnerie et de la douleur dans ses oreilles, Matt presse l'autre bouton. Enfin, il obtient une réaction de tous les autres dans la pièce puisque, dans la peur, ils crient.

Les lumières doivent être éteintes. Bien.

En colère contre lui et Black Widow, pour le mettre dans cette position, Matt se jette sur l'homme le plus proche. Les odeurs de poudre et de métal viennent de l'arme entre ses mains. Il trébuche dans l'obscurité, c'est donc plus que facile de le maîtriser. Il l'assomme avec sa propre arme.

En fait, tous les hommes d'Hydra trébuchent aux alentours, provoquant le chaos dans l'obscurité. Matt peut sentir et ressentir l'air extérieur tandis que quelques otages, qui pensent rapidement, profitent de la situation pour gagner la rue. Il écoute et sourit quand il entend Clint les conduire en sécurité. Un des agents d'Hydra doit remarquer les otages qui s'enfuient puisqu'il commence à se diriger vers la porte.

Matt est sur lui en un instant, bloque son chemin et le renverse au sol. Ses yeux commencent certainement à s'adapter puisqu'il parvient à lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Mais, encore une fois, ça pourrait n'être qu'un coup de chance, sa prochaine attaque est un coup donné dans la mauvaise direction qui finit par n'être qu'un simple courant d'air. Matt n'a aucune difficulté à l'assommer ensuite ; d'un coup bien entraîné guidé par ses sens.

Black Widow semble aussi s'être habituée à l'obscurité, si le nombre sans cesse croissant d'hommes qui gémissent au sol permet d'en juger. Mais Matt peut entendre la façon dont elle respire et serre les dents. Elle est _furieuse_ et Matt...

Eh bien, il aurait été plus sympathique si elle ne l'avait pas laissé derrière. Mais c'est quelque chose à traiter plus tard. Tout de suite, il y a toujours quelques hommes d'Hydra dont il faut s'occuper.

o o o

Malheureusement pour Matt, plus tard arrive toujours. Cette fois-ci sous la forme d'un débriefing post-mission, où Steve le traîne pratiquement, rappelant son absence la fois précédente.

« Je ne fais pas de débriefings. » Grogne Matt alors qu'il entre dans la pièce qu'ils utilisent toujours comme QG ; suivi par le poli mais insistant Steve. Il y a un battement lancinant dans sa tête et il est sûr que son audition n'est pas aussi fine que d'ordinaire – et peut-être quelque peu sifflante. Il veut simplement partir d'ici, maintenant. « Pas besoin que je sois présent. »

Steve semble ravaler un sourire. « Vous ne faites pas de débriefing parce que vous travaillez seul et vous y avez échappé la dernière fois que vous nous avez aidé car vous nous avez filé entre les doigts. »

« Pour une bonne raison. » Grommelle Matt, notant rapidement qui d'autre se trouve dans la salle. Il semble qu'ils sont les derniers à arriver puisque Stark et la forme humaine de Hulk – dont le nom commence par un 'B' ou 'V', peut-être ? – sont assis d'un côté de la table, Falcon et Black Widow de l'autre. Clint est perché sur la table, à côté de Black Widow, tandis que Thor semble avoir réclamé le côté le plus éloigné de la porte comme étant sien. Il reste deux sièges libres du côté gauche, clairement une invitation pour Matt.

Mais Matt ne va pas la prendre. Être assis à cette table serait un signe manifeste du fait qu'il se considère lui-même comme une partie de l'équipe, alors que ce n'est vraiment _vraiment_ pas le cas. Il n'y a rien sur Terre qui, là, maintenant, pourrait lui donner envie d'en être. Il passe devant la table et se tient plutôt près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il est presque sûr d'être visible par tous, exceptés Stark et Hulk. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et essaie de dégager la meilleure impression de 'présent à contre-cœur ' que possible.

« Oh, hey, t'as été reçu cinq sur cinq, tête cornue. » Dit Stark, se tournant dans son fauteuil. « Et tu ne vas pas t'asseoir. Je savais pas qu'on était pas obligé de nous asseoir. Est-ce que s'asseoir est facultatif ? Parce que je peux to- »

« Tony... » Soupire Steve. « Daredevil, il y a une chaise là-b- »

« Non. » Répond simplement Matt. Il refuse d'en dire davantage ce qui conduit à un long silence gênant.

Steve comprend enfin le message. « D'accord. Bien. » Il commence le débriefing. Il s'arrange pour que tout le monde parle de ce qui s'est passé ; quelles ont été leurs erreurs et comment ils peuvent y remédier ; où ils ont correctement agi. Ils commencent par ceux qui étaient restés hors de la banque. Matt ne fait pas attention. Il est conscient que Steve est probablement en train de retarder la partie du débriefing qui le concerne pour essayer de le garder ici jusqu'à la fin.

« Nat, ton tour. À l'intérieur de la banque, quelques problèmes ? » L'attention de Matt retourne instantanément à la table, lorsque Steve se tourne vers Black Widow.

Elle soupire. « Rien qui ne pourrait être amélioré dès maintenant. »

Matt fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Toutes les têtes de la pièce se tournent vers lui pendant qu'elle se tonifie. « J'ai vérifié le tableau électrique auquel tu as touché. Il était clairement étiqueté. Tu n'aurais dû avoir _aucun problème_ pour activer l'alarme, au lieu d'éteindre toutes les lumières. » Son cœur est un peu plus rapide que d'ordinaire, Matt est sûr qu'elle est furieuse et son ton démontre une certaine confusion. « Tu as semé le chaos, ce qui a compliqué notre mission, parce que tu refuses de t'améliorer. »

 _Quoi_? Pense Matt avant de comprendre ce qu'elle dit au sujet des étiquettes. Si elle pense qu'il allait pour l'alarme et qu'il l'a manquée... _Oh_. C'est au sujet du truc autour de la lecture. « Je ne dois pas m'améliorer. » Grogne-t-il, prêt à offrir une défense passionnée. Ils pourraient avoir la mauvaise intuition mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

« Tu as éteint les lumières et rendu le travail de tout le monde mille fois plus difficile parce que tu pouvais pas lire l'étiquette ? » Demande Falcon, et quelque chose en Matt se brise au ton employé. « Mec... je veux dire, je comprends que tu sois bien avec ce que tu es, c'est cool, mais parfois tu dois prendre sur toi pour l'équipe. Et mec... on peut t'aider. »

« Je l'ai aidé ! » S'exclame un Stark scandalisé. « T'as pas utilisé la StarkLet que je t'ai donnée ? Tu devrais être mille fois meilleur maintenant. »

« Hey ! Tout le monde n'apprend pas au même rythme. » Casse Clint. « Ou a juste besoin d'apprendre... »

Matt se tient là, glacé, pendant que la conversation se transforme en des querelles concernant la vitesse à laquelle une personne peut apprendre à lire (c'est rapide aussi longtemps que la personne est prête à y mettre du sien, semble faire l'unanimité) ; si ces personnes devraient être forcées à le faire (oui, encore une fois, mais Clint et Hulk sont les seuls à discuter du fait que, peut-être, contraindre la personne est une terrible idée ; bien que Thor ne dise rien). Ils ne sont pas loin de tous se crier les uns sur les autres et personne ne lui parle _à lui_. A croire qu'il est invisible.

Comme si son opinion n'a pas d'importance.

Steve met ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffle ; c'est un bruit perçant qui fait taire tout le monde, et les mains de Matt se déplacent jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Ça suffit. » La salle tombe dans le silence et Matt peut entendre tout le monde gigoter dans son siège. Ils se sentent coupables, peut-être ? Du moins, il espère qu'ils le sont. « Daredevil ? » Appelle Steve en se tournant vers lui. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Je vais bien. » Répond Matt d'une voix froide. « Allons-nous débriefer ou juste débattre de ma vie personnelle ? »

Stark soupire. « Tu veux être un héros, tu ne peux pas avoir une vie personnelle. » Il sonne fatigué et défait, mais Matt doit se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de lui crier dessus. « Pas pour les choses qui affectent les autres. Pas pour des choses que tu peux _corriger_. »

« Heureusement que je travaille seul et n'ait pas besoin d'être 'corrigé' alors. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi hésitant ? » Demande Falcon pendant qu'il se lève. « Je saisis que ça peut faire peur et que c'est nouveau, mais lire... lire c'est génial. Tu vas t'ouvrir plein de portes, être quelque chose de mieux.

« Et tu ne provoqueras pas le chaos pour tes coéquipiers en appuyant sur le mauvais bouton. » Ajoute sèchement Black Widow, mais Matt peut encore percevoir une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Matt arrête de s'appuyer contre le mur et fait légèrement un pas sur la droite, se plaçant directement en face de la fenêtre. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ajusté. » Répète-t-il. Tous soupirent. Il se mord les lèvres et fait face à Black Widow. « Et, pour information, j'ai atteint l'interrupteur que je visais. » La tension dans la pièce est palpable alors que tout le monde est ou assis, ou debout,. « Si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé derrière, vous auriez su ce que je prévoyais. »

Sur ce, avant que quiconque puisse bouger, Matt se tourne et se jette par la fenêtre, tendant déjà la main pour saisir la rampe de secours du dessous. Il tire violemment sur son épaule mais arrive à agripper la grille. De là, il est capable d'atteindre la cage d'escaliers dessous et, en quelques secondes, il est dans l'allée et commence à courir.

Les Avengers seront probablement sur les toits pour le traquer. Très bien. Matt n'a pas besoin de les emprunter ce soir. Il connaît par cœur le chemin de l'endroit où il se rend, peu importe où il se trouve dans la ville.

C'est, après tout, l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il connaisse. Il faut toujours connaître le chemin de la maison.

o o o

Foggy ne permet même pas à Matt de donner deux coups à sa fenêtre qu'il l'ouvre déjà et essaie de l'aider à entrer. Bien sûr, une fois qu'il voit que Matt n'est pas blessé (OK, peut-être que ses oreilles sont un peu sensibles depuis l'alarme, tantôt, mais il est habitué à présent donc ça ne compte pas), Foggy s'avère être davantage une gène qu'une aide. Ils finissent dans un enchevêtrement de membres sur le plancher, mais bon... Matt est passé par la fenêtre et est à l'intérieur donc il va donner à Foggy la victoire qu'il voudra certainement.

« Oh mec... désolé. » Dit Foggy tandis que Matt se démêle de son ami et l'aide à se redresser. « Je pensais que j'aidais. »

Matt lui offre un léger sourire. « C'est le cas. »

« Hun hun. Tu te rends compte que, maintenant que je sais ton secret, t'es un menteur de merde » Matt ne peut pas s'empêcher de tiquer à cette pique mais donne juste un petit hochement de tête. « OK. T'es blessé ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Foggy soupire et cache son visage dans une main. « T'as dit ça tellement souvent que ça ne veut plus rien dire. Est-ce que tu saignes ? »

Matt examine la question. Il peut sentir le léger parfum du cuivre, mais ça vient probablement des hommes qu'il a combattus tout à l'heure. « Non ? »

« Bien... retire le masque et je vais nous chercher une bière et – PUTAIN DE MERDE ! T'as dit que tu saignais pas ! »

Alors qu'il retire le masque, Matt s'arrête à mi-chemin, et penche la tête. « C'est le cas, non ? »

Avant de pouvoir protester une nouvelle fois, les mains de Foggy sont sur lui, essuyant le sang sur le côté du visage de Matt. Une seconde supplémentaire et Matt peut sentir la chaleur d'une lampe de poche dans les mains de Foggy tandis qu'il vérifie ses oreilles. « Pas de sang dans tes oreilles. C'est bien, nàn ? »

« Probablement. » Matt secoue un peu la tête mais Foggy ne le laisse par partir.

« Parfait. Hum... aucune douleur ou maux de tête ou quoi que ce soit ? Ça pourrait être important. »

Souriant, Matt retire doucement les mains de Foggy de sur sa tête. « J'ai eu une sirène d'alarme inattendue dans les oreilles, pendant un moment, mais à part ça je vais – »

« – bien. » L'interrompt Foggy, tout en soupirant. « Tu sais quoi ? Ce mot est banni. Plus de 'bien' dans mon appartement. Ni dans le tien. Tu n'es plus autorisé à le dire. » Il s'arrête et semble réfléchir un instant. « A moins que tu veuilles dire que tu es B.I.E.N. »

Matt cligne des yeux. « Je peux entendre la différence entre ces 'bien' mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux dire par là. »

« B.I.E.N. Bousillé. Inquiet. Émotionnel. Névrosé. Tu es B.I.E.N. » Foggy conduit Matt jusqu'au canapé ; un mouvement familier qui date de leurs premiers jours de vie commune, en seconde année de droit. « Voilà comment je vais le prendre chaque fois que tu diras ce mot à partir de maintenant, mec. Donc t'as le choix... soit tu acceptes la nouvelle définition – »

« Soit j'arrête d'utiliser le mot. » Termine Matt avec un petit sourire. « Vous êtes dur en affaire, Maître. »

Ils sont si proches, sur le canapé, que Matt peut sentir le haussement d'épaules de Foggy avant de l'entendre. « J'essaie vraiment, mon ami. Donc... » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Si tu n'es pas blessé, pourquoi t'es là ? »

Au souvenir de ce qu'on dit les Avengers, toute la froide colère qui brûle dans ses veines lui revient à l'esprit. Mais ici, en sécurité près de Foggy, dans un appartement qui ressemble et qui sent comme la maison, il y a comme une zone d'ombre dans ses souvenirs. Comme s'il les sentait derrière une vitre de verre au lieu de la vie réelle. Et Matt a conscience que partager son expérience pourrait ajouter encore plus de vitres de verres à ses fenêtres émotionnelles (ouais, ses métaphores pourraient avoir besoin d'un peu de travail) mais ça va aussi ajouter une charge supplémentaire à Foggy. Il va être en colère. Il va être contrarié. Il va vouloir réconforter Matt et aussi agréable possible...

Matt ne va pas demander à Foggy de se sentir mal juste pour obtenir quelques instants de réconfort.

« Peut-être que je veux juste passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami ? »

« A deux heures du mat ? » Ah ouais... Foggy a toujours été en mesure de voir au travers ses conneries.

Matt hausse les épaules. « Je pensais qu'il était plus tôt. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Ce n'est pas comme si je portais une montre en tant que Daredevil. »

Mais Foggy n'est pas idiot. « Et tu as dit que tu pouvais entendre chaque télévision, radio et horloge dans Hell's Kitchen. Pas moyen que tu ne saches pas l'heure à chaque minute que tu passes dehors. » Il tâtonne avec sa main droite sur le côté du canapé, celui le plus éloigné de Matt, et sort la télécommande. Avant que Matt puisse commenter, il allume sa télévision d'occasion pourrie.

Il est sur une chaîne d'actualités, bien que Matt ne reconnaisse pas la femme qui parle et ne peut donc pas identifier laquelle. « _Prochainement, plus d'informations au sujet de la confrontation dramatique entre les Avengers et Hydra, dans une banque de Hell's Kitchen ; y compris les rumeurs comme quoi notre justicier local aurait été vu sur les lieux. Est-ce qu'il travaille avec les Avengers ? Est-ce signe qu'ils approuvent les actions du Diable de Hell's Kitchen ? Pensent-ils que_ _l'auto-justice_ _est une solution viable_ _contre_ _notre problème de criminalité ? Plus de détails sur ces questions_ _à notre retour_ _._ » Foggy éteint de nouveau la télé et se tourne légèrement, de façon à faire face à Matt.

« Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu as ou n'as pas combattu à côté des Avengers, des gens tellement idiots qu'ils pensent tous que tu peux pas lire et semblent s'imaginer que ça importe ? »

D'une certaine manière... Foggy frappe toujours au cœur du problème. Ça fait partie des choses qui font de lui un si bon avocat – et ce qui a fait que leurs différends étaient aussi énormes. Il ne tolère pas qu'on noie le poisson et les mensonges déguisés en vérités. Il se contente de dire les choses comme elles sont, comme il les voit et c'est à vous de les démentir. Si vous pouvez.

Matt peut rarement le contredire lorsqu'il est comme ça. « Je pourrais avoir combattu aux cotés des Avengers, ce soir. »

« Et ? » L'incite Foggy, quand Matt n'ajoute plus rien.

Tout en tournant la tête, comme ça Foggy ne peut pas voir son visage, Matt concède. « Et ils pourraient avoir été... hum... contrariés lorsque j'ai apparemment confondu les étiquettes des boutons, à la banque, et éteint les lumières au lieu de l'alarme. »

La seule raison qui fait que Matt sait que Foggy cligne des yeux, confus, c'est parce qu'il peut entendre ses battements de cils. OK, et parce qu'il connaît son ami ; bien que les expressions faciales ne sont pas quelque chose qu'il se donne habituellement la peine d'imaginer. Matt traite les émotions des autres d'après leur voix et leurs battements de cœur, pas leur visage.

« Mais pourquoi tu voudrais... ooooh. »

Donc c'est clair pour lui aussi. « Ouais. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait toucher aux lumières donc ils... ils ont sauté aux conclusions. »

« Et t'ont insulté, j'en suis sûr. » Le ton de Foggy est aussi impassible que sa formation d'avocat l'a entraîné à être, mais Matt peut deviner sa colère à la façon dont son cœur bat et à la raideur de son corps. Il est _furax_. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Non – »

« Matt. »

« Non Foggy. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu saches ou dises quoi que ce soit. C'est bi-bon. C'est bon. » Ment Matt.

Mais Foggy a cru seulement un des mensonges de Matt – une longue série de mensonges, mais un seul en réalité – et c'est parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer ça. Sinon, il voit au travers de tous les autres, aussi bien qu'il est possible de le faire. « Non. Ça l'est pas. » Matt regarde ailleurs ; c'est une confirmation silencieuse que Foggy a raison. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Quelque chose va finir par arriver. »

« Je sais. »

Foggy continue comme si Matt n'avait pas parlé « Et je suis inquiet... Matt, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas laisser leur stupidité te tuer. S'il-te-plaît, ne les laisse pas te tuer. Laisse-les seuls, s'il le faut. Arrête le travail d'équipe... mais ne les laisse pas te tuer. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. » Dit Matt, et il est heureux que Foggy ne soit pas en mesure d'entendre son cœur tressauter à ce semi-mensonge.

Mais, à la façon dont soupire Foggy, Matt pense que son ami n'a pas gobé le mensonge, de toute façon.

o o o

Il n'y a pas que les Avengers qui sont en pleine forme, les nuits suivantes. Matt passe la moitié de ses soirées à battre divers hommes et femmes jusqu'à l'inconscience avant qu'ils puissent se tuer. Hydra est tellement ridicule, parfois. Mais, au moins, ils ne sont pas à sa recherche, contrairement aux Avengers qui semblent déterminés à parler.

Matt n'est pas disposé à le faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils l'écoutent, en plus.

Bien sûr, à son grand dam, les trous du cul d'Hydra qu'il combat sont toujours aussi réticents à parler. Considérant le fait que Matt est absolument sûr d'avoir chassé la dernière cellule d'Hydra de Hell's Kitchen hors de la ville, il passe la majorité de son temps à les rosser en essayant d'obtenir certaines informations sur eux.

La femme de ce soir a, jusque maintenant, les lèvres aussi scellées que ses homologues et Matt continue de la battre ; peu importe le sentiment grinçant dans son âme à chaque coup porté. Il est ridicule et vaguement sexiste mais elle a des informations et c'est le seul moyen de les lui arracher.

Elle essaie finalement d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa dent, et Matt donne un coup de poing précis, pile dans sa mâchoire qui se brise, stoppant son mouvement. Brutal mais efficace, en plus d'être un moyen de la garder en vie. Bien sûr, ça la rend incapable de parler mais au moins elle est vivante.

Matt déplace lentement la femme, maintenant gémissante, sous un lampadaire, dans la rue, puisqu'il entend les sirènes en arrière plan. Elles deviennent plus fortes et devraient arriver d'ici une minute. S'il s'agit d'une quelconque sorte de flics, ils vont s'arrêter pour la femme blessée et vite comprendre qu'elle est membre d'Hydra.

Matt fouille ses poches, à la recherche de la petite broche qu'ils semblent tous porter. L'épingler à sa chemise devrait suffit pour qu'elle soit menottée à son lit d'hôpital et placée sous surveillance préventive. Elle ne va pas échapper à sa puni-

Il s'arrête quand il sent un morceau de papier, plié dans sa poche. Du papier pour imprimante, d'après son odeur, pas de haute qualité mais non plus du papier brouillon. C'est une odeur familière, pour Matt, après toutes ses années passées dans différents bureaux comme employé. Il le déroule progressivement et entend un gémissement indigné, et un peu effrayé, quand il le fait.

Parfait. « Je vous remercie pour l'information. » Dit-il, avec un petit sourire éclatant, et commence à galoper vers les toits pendant que la voiture de police tourne au coin. Ils s'arrêtent un instant plus tard, dans un crissement de pneus, et sont hors de la voiture à peu près au même moment, armes aux poings et pointées là où Matt s'était trouvé.

Mais il est déjà parti, une ombre sur les toits, hors de leur ligne de mire même s'ils sont encore dans son champ auditif. Il écoute jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que la femme est un agent d'Hydra et organisent son transport jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, puis part au loin. Il a besoin d'un endroit un peu plus privé pour examiner ce qu'il a trouvé.

Une fois sur un toit abandonné, seul, exceptés une paire de rats et un chat endormi, il retire soigneusement ses gants et reprend le morceau de papier. Il fait courir ses doigts sur celui-ci, pas vraiment surpris de s'apercevoir que ce qui se trouve dessus y est imprimé. S'il se concentre, il peut... nope. Il n'y a rien à sentir. L'encre de l'imprimante n'a laissé aucune bosse, d'encre en relief ou n'importe quoi qu'il puisse sentir. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose sur le papier. L'odeur de l'encre et la légère sensation de gras sous ses doigts suffit à le dire... mais il n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se trouve dessus sans demander de l'aide.

Matt serre les dents à l'idée d'avoir à demander de l'aide.

Ses doigts effleurent la moitié supérieure de la page. Il s'arrête quand il sent des marques. Rapidement, Matt trouve le début des bosses, pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agit d'une adresse manuscrite ; probablement responsable de la majorité de l'encre qu'il sent. Concentré, il identifie l'adresse.

30th et 12th. C'est hors de Hell's Kitchen mais tout juste.

Normalement, le 'tout juste' est suffisant pour que Matt passe le relais, qu'il laisse une note ou le papier lui-même à la police ou aux Avengers afin que d'autres que lui s'occupent de ce combat. Il veut aider les gens mais il est conscient de ses limites... Bon, un peu conscient de ses limites. S'il essaie de protéger tout le monde, de défendre l'ensemble de New York, il va se brûler les ailes et se faire tuer. Quand il a commencé ça, il a choisi de défendre sa ville, ses habitants et, la plupart du temps, il reste fidèle à cette idée. Ce sont eux qui en ont le plus besoin, après tout. Les personnes laissées derrière par des gens tels que les Avengers qui ne se soucient pas des petites gens.

Mais c'est seulement quelques rues plus loin. C'est à peine hors de son rayon. Il peut vérifier, voir ce que c'est puis revenir voir Foggy pour qu'il l'aide à comprendre ce morceau de papier. Plus d'informations c'est bien et ce n'est pas comme si ça l'engage à quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un coup d'œil.

Bon, _écouter_. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

o o o

L'adresse n'est pas celle d'un entrepôt abandonné, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attend Matt de la part de ces cellules d'Hydra, fragmentées et cachées. Non, cette fois, c'est une sorte de bâtiment, plein de bureaux, proche d'une surface d'eau mais pas juste à côté et haut de quelques étages – mais seulement quelques uns. Il est assez ordinaire. C'est le genre d'endroit où on s'attend à trouver une entreprise de taille moyenne, trop importante pour risquer une faillite mais trop petite pour être facilement remarquée. Complètement banal, en tout cas. Une bonne couverture, si Matt est honnête, pour un culte nazi secret et mortel.

Il est perché sur le toit du bâtiment voisin et focalise son attention sur l'autre, concentrant tous ses sens dessus. Des voix viennent du troisième étage, comme s'il y avait une réunion. Matt peut repérer les voix d'au-moins une douzaine de personnes, une paire d'entre elles sont tellement aspergées de parfum qu'il en a le goût sur la langue à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Elles semblent discuter – non, négocier, quelqu'un hausse le ton – une espèce de fusion des...

Un accord d'unification. La respiration de Matt reprend quand un homme réclame le silence dans la salle et l'obtient instantanément. Ce sont les dirigeants des différentes cellules d'Hydra dans la ville. Si elles s'unissent en un seul Hydra...

Eh bien c'est de très mauvaises nouvelles pour Hell's Kitchen. Et New York.

Matt saute sur le toit du bâtiment d'Hydra avant même d'avoir tout à fait traité ce qui s'y passe. Ils sont maintenant un étage en-dessous de lui mais Matt n'a pas entendu le moindre mouvement autres que ceux de la salle de réunion. Mais, s'il s'agit bien d'un groupe de dirigeants, ils doivent tous avoir des gardes du corps, ou quelque chose du genre, dans les environs. Ça a tout l'air d'un mauvais endroit où aller seul.

Il devrait s'en aller. Obtenir de l'aide. Être raisonnable à ce propos. C'est ce que Foggy voudrait qu'il fasse ; c'est la chose intelligente à faire.

D'un autre côté... s'il est rapide, il s'agit juste de prendre celle salle pleine de monde et appeler les flics une fois qu'ils sont tous maîtrisés... il pourrait être en mesure d'utiliser la police pour créer une embuscade afin que tous les gardes soient là ; les coincer dans le bâtiment, avec leurs patrons, à sa merci. C'est risqué mais ça l'assurait que ces monstres finissent tous derrière les barreaux, dès ce soir, sans aucune chance d'évasion.

Matt hoche la tête, pour lui. C'est un bon plan. Un plan solide. Il peut le faire fonctionner.

Il peut le faire.

o o o

Il ne peut pas.

Matt atteint le troisième étage avec quelques problèmes minimes (deux mâchoires cassées et quelques égratignures pour Matt comptent comme des problèmes minimes, non ?), il rôde devant la porte de la salle de réunion pendant un moment. Concentré, il est certain qu'il y a huit personnes à l'intérieur : deux femmes et six hommes. Il ne peut pas être sûr de la proximité de leurs renforts ; donc sa première étape est d'aller éteindre les lumières dont il peut entendre le bourdonnement.

Il peut le faire.

En passant l'embrasure de la porte, Matt lance son bâton avec la précision troublante à laquelle Stick l'avait entraîné. Il est encerclé par des cris de surprise quand les lumières éclatent et, pendant un instant, Matt sourit en constatant à quel point son plan fonctionne.

Son sourire disparaît une seconde plus tard, quand il commence à comprendre qu'il a mal évalué la situation présente. Dans un mouvement quasiment coordonné, chaque personne dans la pièce se remet sur ses pieds et vacille vers Matt. Leur avancée est gênée par la présence de la table, au centre de la pièce, mais trois d'entre eux l'ont déjà passée et Matt doit esquiver leur attaque bondissante. Ils atterrissent sur trois membres de leur propre équipe mais tout le monde est debout une instant plus tard et s'occupe de piéger Matt au centre d'un cercle.

Ça devrait être le chaos, des membres partout et Matt au centre, exploitant leurs chutes pour les faire tomber les uns sur les autres. Mais chaque personne dans cette salle est bien entraînée. Matt est à peine capable de gérer les attaques auxquelles il fait face. Il n'a pas la place d'attaquer ; pas le temps de penser ; et il est sûr d'avoir réussi à éviter quelques coups mortels uniquement grâce à ses facultés. Un avertissement une fraction de seconde avant l'attaque reste un avertissement, et Matt sait les exploiter, au moins. Il profite d'un maudit coup de poing d'une femme – est-ce son sang, qu'il devine ou celui de son assaillante ? – pour se faufiler vers le mur, désireux d'avoir un de ses côtés non-exposé à ses ennemis.

Deux hommes sont tombés, abattus par des attaques de leurs propres collègues, ce qui, au moins, montre une certaine faiblesse dans leur entraînement ; et une des femmes s'est éloignée. Matt peut entendre sa demande de renfort à l'adresse d'une cellule d'Hydra à proximité – certainement la sienne – et, une seconde, il reconnaît la voix calme, constante et traînante de l'autre côté de l'appareil, même avec la note de panique qui s'y trouve. Mais quelqu'un arrive à percer au travers ses défenses et Matt ne peut pas retenir son cri ; il oublie tout sur la voix tandis que son souffle quitte son corps. Il peut entendre l'homme rire et utilise ça pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

L'homme s'effondre, mais Matt est toujours face à cinq personnes ; plus ce qui ressemble à une autre demi-douzaine de cavalcades dans les escaliers. Leurs bruits de pas frappent ensemble dans la tête de Matt alors qu'il résiste à la tentation de tenir ses côtes. Il tombe sous un coup de poing, le bruit sourd de sa rencontre avec le mur résonne dans ses oreilles. Son sang goutte sur ses joues et couvre sa langue. Matt n'est pas sûr si ça vient de sa lèvre fendue ou d'ailleurs. Ça pourrait aussi ne pas être son sang.

Depuis combien de temps se bat-il ? Il envoie un solide coup dans les côtes d'une femme et sent qu'elles se brisent ; le craquement ne le distrait pas de la sensation d'avoir des os qui font ce qu'ils ne devraient pas faire. Est-ce que ça fait des heures ? La deuxième femme le frappe en pleine joue, l'odeur de son vernis à ongles est presque aussi désagréable que la douleur de sa peau qui se fendille sous la force du coup. Combien d'ennemis de Matt sont tombés ? Cinq ? Onze ? Aucun ?

Il tombe à genoux pour éviter un coup de poing – coup de pied ? – visant sa tête. Tous ses membres sont lourds, le prient de rester à terre pour se reposer sur le planche. Mais il est un Murdock. Les Murdock se relèvent toujours. Alors il bloque ses genoux et se dégage un chemin d'un coup de pied. Se saisir du genou de l'homme lui donne l'effet de levier dont il a besoin pour se remettre sur ses jambes ; avec, comme avantage supplémentaire, l'occasion d'entendre l'homme crier de douleur – un son qui résonne dans la pièce, dans un écho toujours vif.

Les échos montrent à Matt qu'il a encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Il peut le faire. Il peut le faire.

Il doit le faire. Il est mort s'il ne le fait pas.

Esquive, coup. Coup, esquive. Coup... non, c'est plus un fléau, encore que le fléau soit dirigé vers un nez qui craque sous sa main, occasionnant un éclair de douleur dans les articulations de Matt, qui tente de la repousser autant que possible. Mauvais travail, mauvais travail, mauvais travail.

Combien en reste-t-il ?

Il peut sentir l'air extérieur, l'agréable brouillard de pollution de New York et l'eau polluée de la rivière dans sa bouche. La fenêtre est ouverte, il le sait. Pourquoi se concentre-t-il sur ç-

Le 'twang' distinct d'un arc.

Matt abandonne et tombe. Le sang tombe avec lui, de l'épaule de l'homme dont la main était à un centimètre de sa gorge. Il couvre le plancher et les sens de Matt se brouillent alors qu'un second 'twang' fend l'air de la nuit.

Un rugissement extérieur, les répulseurs bruyants _trop bruyants_ de Stark, résonnent par la fenêtre. Un autre, à l'intérieur, vient de Captain America – Steve – qui fonce dans la pièce, le parfum et le sang sont de son côté et il se bat bien mieux que Matt ne le pourra jamais.

Et, au milieu de ce chœur de cris de douleur et de gémissements, d'os brisés, une voix calme et douce lui dit de lâcher l'affaire, des mains calmes au niveau de sa gorge. Seule la voix familière l'empêche de donner un coup dans les mains de leur propriétaire qui vérifie son pouls. Matt gémit afin de le – Falcon, ça doit être Falcon, ça sent l'huile et le métal – laisser savoir qu'il est toujours vivant. Et éveillé.

« Putain... comment tu peux être encore conscient ? » Glapit Falcon, et Matt réalise que depuis que les Avengers sont arrivés, il y a des mots parmi les bruits du combat

« Je suis un Murdock. » Essaie de dire Matt, mais ça reste coincé quelque part entre son cerveau et ses lèvres, et un gémissement sort à la place. Pourtant, les Murdock ne restent pas à terre, à gémir, s'écrasant en attendant que le combat cesse. Matt doit se lever. Il doit être sur ses pieds quand ils gagnent.

Être sur ses pieds quand il perd.

Il pousse sur ses mains et ses genoux, regrettant le bois dur, beaucoup plus confortable que ce dont il se souvenait à son sujet, lisse et froid contre sa peau. Une pression sur son dos essaie de le faire se rallonger ; c'est léger, on frôle à peine son dos endolori. Matt peut ignorer ça et l'élancement de son estomac, qui retombe sur ses talons.

« Merde, t'es un putain de connard borné. » Dit Steve, avec son accent traînant de Brooklyn, tellement plus prononcé que d'habitude, empreint d'inquiétude et d'admiration. « Sam, Nat, aidez-le. »

La main sur son dos se déplace pour se reposer sous son bras. Matt s'y appuie, reconnaissant, car il peut ainsi se lever et déplacer sa propre main pour la mettre sur l'épaule de Falcon. Une autre, plus douce avec un soupçon de vernis à ongles et de sang, se place sous son autre bras. Black Widow.

Ensemble, ils le remettent sur ses pieds. Une douleur lancinante l'élance, il l'évacue en un gémissement qui résonne dans son oreille, sa tête et sa poitrine. Ses jambes vacillent sous la pression de la position debout. La douleur de cette position et chaque os est douloureux.

Du sang coule de son nez et goutte, sans relâche, sur le sol. Il est sûr que c'est le sien, cette fois.

« Maison. » Grogne-t-il et quelque chose de chaleureux se propage au travers des quelques parcelles de son corps qui ne sont pas douloureuses lorsqu'il prononce ce mot.

« Mec, t'as besoin d'un médecin. »

« Non. » Matt essaie de s'éloigner des bras, forts et fermes, qui veulent le traîner vers un médecin. La prise qu'ils ont sur lui se raffermit et il retient à peine son gémissement paniqué. « Non. » Murmure-t-il et c'est un son aussi affolé que ce que ses pleurs auraient été.

« D'accord... D'accord... » Dit Falcon et il commence à avancer. De l'autre côté de Matt, Black Widow suit le mouvement. Il essaie de calquer leurs pas assurés avec ses propres pas assurés. Ses jambes renégates réussissent seulement à faire quelques pas vacillants mais peut-être que ça le fera. Peut-être ? « Pas de médecin. Bruce pourra regarder à la tour ? »

Ses pensées embrouillées arrivent à associer l'homme avec le profond battement de cœur et les éclats dont il se souvient à peine de l'homme vert. The Hulk. « OK. » Accepte Matt. « Le masque... le masque reste. »

« Promis. » Dit Falcon et le soulagement est la dernière chose que Matt a la force d'éprouver.

Il perd la bataille pour rester conscient.

o o o

La conscience apporte la douleur et une partie de Matt veut s'y dérober, désireux de retrouver la paix et le confort de l'obscurité. Mais il n'a jamais été quelqu'un cherchant à fuir la douleur – plutôt un qui se précipite vers elle, si vous demandiez à Foggy – donc il rassemble ses pensées tremblantes et se tire des ténèbres.

Il est couché sur une surface moelleuse, dans une pièce inconnue. A-t-il déjà été ici auparavant ? Seule l'odeur étouffante de désinfectant et les échos du verre font qu'il est sûr de ne pas être de retour sur le canapé de Claire.

Mais ce n'est pas non plus un hôpital, il manque... il manque les cris des blessés et l'odeur de la mort.

Gémissant, il fait l'inventaire de ses blessures, pendant que ses mains vérifient... _ouais_ , il a toujours son masque. Il y a une douleur lancinante sur son côté et une autre à la tête. OK, deux douleurs lancinantes, découvre-t-il alors qu'il essaie de bouger. Il peut faire avec. Il peut entendre ses côtes grincer et gémir comme de vieux bateaux, mais seule une ou deux sont cassées. Il a eu pire. Il n'y a rien d'autre de cassé, juste déplacé. Plutôt pas mal.

Dans l'ensemble, Matt a déjà été plus proche de la mort que ça.

Il prend une grande inspiration et élargit sa concentration. La pièce est vide mais il y a un profond battement de cœur juste à l'extérieur ; il y a une odeur de cuivre qui provient de la poubelle, dans le coin, ce qui signifie que ses blessures ont été soignées ici. Il est certain de ne jamais réussir à retirer l'odeur de désinfectant de son nez. Ça doit être une salle de premiers soins régulièrement utilisée... ou alors le laboratoire le plus aseptisé du monde. Matt a été dans des hôpitaux plus sales.

Il n'a aucune raison de traîner ici. Il essaie alors de se lever. Élever sa tête et ses épaules provoque un quelque chose de pointu et douloureux au travers son corps et, un moment, la salle à l'air vicié disparaît et il est sur le canapé mou de Claire, ses douces mains essayant de le maintenir en place. Ça s'efface, ne reste plus que le souvenir de cette douleur qui se compare à celle-ci ; similaire mais pire, quelque part, sans le confort de la présence désormais familière de Claire.

Un léger chuchotis est le seul bruit que la porte laisse passer tandis que l'homme avec la respiration profonde avance dans la chambre. Il parle à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là. « … quantité de sang qu'il a perdu, pas moyen qu'il soit cons- oh. »

« Je vous l'avais dit, Dr Banner. » Dit un homme avec un accent britannique, les hauts-parleurs déforment sa voix et y ajoute un léger grésillement. « M. Daredevil est conscient et essaie de quitter son lit. »

Matt ignore les deux voix jusqu'à ce que Banner soit juste à côté et place ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de le faire se rallonger. Matt gémit quand un éclair de douleur déchire sa poitrine et les mains de Banner partent. Bien. Il continue d'essayer de se redresser et entend le soupire de Banner.

« Steve n'avait pas tort. Vous êtes vraiment têtu. »

« J'essaie. » Grince Matt.

« Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, avez au moins deux côtes cassées et probablement une commotion, je voudrais quand même retirer votre masque pour pouvoir d-. » Matt tressaille à cette pensée. « -ire et je sais comment vous vous sentez à ce sujet. » Termine-t-il. « Et je ne suis pas médecin. Pas vraiment. Vous devriez demander un vrai avis médical. » L'effet de ses mots est amoindri quand il place ses mains sur le dos de Matt et l'aide à s'asseoir.

Matt ricane. « Je vais bien. J'ai eu pire. »

« … Vous savez, je pense que vous ne mentez pas et c'est terrifiant. » Matt parvient à bouger, de sorte que ses jambes soient sur le côté du lit, frôlant le sol. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je pars. »

Un silence incrédule accueille les propos de Matt. Habitué aux doutes, il sort du lit et trébuche lorsque la douleur le frappe ; il se sent comme s'il était entré dans un mur de briques. Ses genoux vacillent, tressautent sous son poids, mais il parvient à les bloquer. Se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur est difficile mais il a combattu avec des blessures plus graves que ça, il est capable de partir d'ici. Il se reprend doucement et reste debout – sur des membres tremblants mais debout quand même. Il lance un rapide sourire narquois à Banner et fait un premier pas.

C'est difficile et ses genoux flanchent encore mais il le fait quand même ; même s'il est étourdi et que tout son monde chancelle. Après une profonde inspiration, il fait un second pas. Et un autre. Et un autre.

Il a déjà fait la moitié du chemin quand Banner semble retrouver sa voix. « OK, vous êtes _vraiment_ têtu. Probablement le héros le plus têtu que j'ai eu à retenir. » Matt l'ignore encore, trop concentré sur la porte de verre qui, il en est sûr à quatre-vingt dix pour-cent, est juste face à lui. « Allez-vous partir habillé comme ça ? »

Les mots de Banner coupent au travers de l'esprit de Matt, tels un coup de tonnerre au milieu de son nuage de pensées. « Quoi ? »

« Votre costume. Il n'est pas vraiment subtile. »

Ça fait se retourner Matt, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il regarde Banner. C'est important pour les personnes voyantes, non ? « Je ne cherchais pas à être subtile. J'avais besoin d'un symbole. » Il chancelle un peu à cause de son demi-tour soudain mais ne trébuche pas.

En de lents pas mesurés, Banner se déplace dans la pièce pour s'arrêter devant Matt. « Bon symbole. Et bon costume ; il vous a évité le pire des dégâts. Vous seriez mort, sans lui. »

« Je sais. » Matt tourne la tête, Banner pensera qu'il détourne le regard. « Je dois y aller. »

Il y a un long silence avant que Banner murmure. « D'accord. D'accord. » Le soulagement submerge Matt, c'est comme s'il était _enfin_ écouté. Il entend les muscles de Banner bouger quand il le regarde de haut en bas. « Vous faites à peu près la taille de Clint, je vais prendre quelques-uns de ses vêtements. Laissez le masque jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dehors et ça devrait aller.

« Merci. » Dit doucement Matt alors que Banner passe devant lui.

Il s'arrête devant la porte. « Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite. Vous allez devoir passer devant toute l'équipe avant de pouvoir partir. »

Il est dehors avant que Matt puisse faire remarquer que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il le remerciait.

o o o

Vêtu des vêtements les plus sombres et anciens de Clint, à ce qu'a dit Banner, Matt empoigne le sac où se trouve son costume et titube jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Chaque pas est plus facile que le précédent, son élan en fait autant que ses jambes. Les sons rebondissent sur le verre du couloir, ce qui rend l'écho étrange et fait de son monde, déjà chancelant, un désordre confus de bruits

Il est presque au niveau de l'ascenseur quand un battement de cœur lui arrive aux oreilles. Reniflant, Matt repère la sueur, du graphite et du métal. Steve. Il se retourne à moitié, réticent à l'idée de s'arrêter mais conscient qu'il pourrait ne pas avoir le choix.

« Daredevil ! » Appelle Steve et Matt achève son demi-tour avec un soupir.

« Captain. »

« Vous êtes réveillé. » Il y a quelque chose dans la voix de Steve ; la même confusion, le même étonnement, la même stupeur que dans la voix de Banner, pendant toute leur précédente conversation.

« De toute évidence. » Claque Matt, se retournant vers l'ascenseur et tapotant le mur à la recherche du bouton. Il retient un grognement quand il n'arrive pas à le trouver et réalisant qu'il pourrait être en train de le chercher du mauvais côté.

Steve fait un pas vers lui. « Regardez, vous vacillez. Pouvez-vous... pouvez-vous venir avec moi ? Juste une seconde ? Nous... nous voudrions parler. S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Le 's'il-vous-plaît' frappe Matt, droit au cœur du petit garçon récemment aveuglé qui a lu au sujet du héros du siècle, né plus handicapé que lui et qui souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir être lui. Même avec tout ce qu'a fait ou laissé faire Steve... Matt ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir aider son héros d'enfance.

Il va devoir parler aux Avengers, finalement. Au moins, de cette façon, il va en finir avec eux et les garder loin de Hell's Kitchen. « OK. »

Se retourner vers Steve fait tourner les murs avec lui, sa tête est aussi lourde que lorsqu'il a bu, même s'il n'y a pas encore les lumières. Il trébuche, a quelques vertiges et les muscles de ses jambes sont en bouillie.

Les mains de quelqu'un sont sur son bras, il cligne des yeux quand il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas entendu, ou senti, que quelqu'un bougeait. Steve, lui dit son esprit, d'après le parfum de graphite combiné aux mains fortes qui le retiennent. Steve qui a traversé tout le couloir en une fraction de seconde. Quelle est la vitesse de Steve ?

« Woh, vous allez bien ? »

« Je vais bi- »

« Hun, hun. » Le coupe Steve. « Venez. Je vais vous aider. » Steve passe le bras qu'il tient derrière ses épaules et Matt n'a pas d'autres choix que de s'appuyer un peu – beaucoup – sur Steve tandis qu'ils traversent le couloir ensemble.

Matt peut entendre les cinq cœurs battre dans la salle où Steve le conduit. Aucun d'entre eux ne parle alors qu'il l'aide à s'installer dans le canapé de cuir, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Banner, avec sa profonde respiration, est assis sur un des fauteuils tandis que le parfum de Black Widow vient d'un autre. Stark est près du bar avec un verre de whisky à la main, Clint est perché dessus et Falcon est derrière, se servant un verre de vodka d'après l'odeur qui vient de la bouteille ouverte. Seul Thor est absent, mais Matt n'est pas certain qu'il ait été présent ce soir. Il est sûr, par contre, que tout ce qu'il va dire sera répété au Dieu étranger. Ce n'est pas comme si les Avengers pouvaient garder quoi que ce soit pour eux.

« Comment il peut marcher ? » Demande enfin Falcon, brisant le silence. « Il était à moitié mort quand il est arrivé ici. Comment il peut marcher ? »

« Oublie la marche. J'veux connaître son secret pour être déjà réveillé. » Dit Clint.

« Je peux vous entendre, vous savez. » Claque Matt. « Je suis a-je ne suis pas sourd. »

Un silence, lourd et étouffant, s'abat dans la pièce. Matt sait que tout le monde le regarde fixement. Leur regard fixe l'ennuie mais il garde juste sa tête douloureuse aussi droite que possible et attend. Il ne va pas leur rendre les choses plus faciles.

« Vous n'êtes pas sourd. » Admet doucement Steve. « Mais vous avez fait un très mauvais choix, ce soir. »

« Et ça vient de quelqu'un qui a fait quelques coups idiots, à son époque. » Stark lève son verre et boit à la santé de Matt. « Pour Daredevil. L'homme qui a été à la hauteur de sa réputation et donné l'impression, dans la foulée, que Captain America était un homme raisonnable. »

Steve grogne à l'intention de Stark pendant que Matt se braque et tente de se redresser. « Tony ! »

« Taisez-vous. »

Black Widow se lève de son siège, presque silencieuse, et seul le clic de ses talons montre qu'elle est en mouvement. Elle pousse Matt sur son siège et s'installe sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Il gigote, essaie de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux.

« Tu y es allé à l'aveugle. » Dit-elle, pendant qu'elle se met sur l'accoudoir. « Tu y es, volontairement et en toute connaissance de cause, allé à l'aveugle. En territoire inconnu. Et sans jamais demander de renfort. C'est un mouvement ridiculement stupide pour un combattant et, en dépit de tout le reste, tu n'es pas un combattant stupide. » Matt sent ses épaules se soulever à l'insulte accidentelle et se force à les rabaisser, ravalant le sifflement quand le geste tire sur une ecchymose. « Il doit y avoir une autre raison pour que tu y sois allé. »

« Fierté. » Stark avale son whisky et claque le verre sur le bar avec un 'bang' aussi fort qu'un coup de feu pour les sens de Matt. « Tu étais trop fier pour demander de l'aide, et trop fier pour juste laisser passer et laisser une note comme tu fais d'ha- »

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » Matt peut entendre la confusion dans les battements de cœur de tout le monde. « Que je laisse des notes à la police. » Clarifie-t-il. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

« JARVIS. » Dit Stark, agitant la main. « Mon I.A. Il sait tout. Il a cherché quelques fichiers te concernant pour moi. »

Matt voit rouge face au mépris insouciant de Stark pour la loi qu'il aime tant et dont il défend l'essence avec son sang et ses poings. « C'est illégal. »

« Dit le _justicier_. » L'incrédulité de Clint se répercute dans les rires silencieux des autres, dans la salle.

« Choisir d'agir en-dehors des lois ne signifie pas que je cautionne les atteintes insouciantes aux procédures et lois élémentaires sur la vie privée. »

« Tu sais, pour un mec illettré, t'as un truc avec les mots. » Les paroles de Stark sont comme un coup de poing et Matt tourne la tête. « Bonne remarque, ceci dit. Que dirais-tu de laisser le bon Captain recommencer à te râler dessus pour avoir risqué ta vie pour ta satanée fierté. »

« Je savais ce que je faisais. » Ment Matt.

Steve soupire. « Non, vous ne saviez pas. Nous... nous avons trouvé ceci, dans votre poche, lorsque nous vous avons tiré de là. » Il déplie un morceau de papier et Matt peut sentir le sang – son sang probablement – dessus. « Si vous aviez été en mesure de lire, vous auriez su que vous marchiez tout droit dans une grosse réunion avec quelques-uns des plus hauts dirigeants d'Hydra ayant survécu à la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D. »

« C'est ce que ça dit ? »

Falcon est celui qui hausse les épaules. « Grosso modo. Un peu de lecture entre les li- oh. Désolé. » Il bouge de derrière le bar et s'appuie dessus à la place. « Regarde, mec, je comprends que ce soit embarrassant comme pas permis... mais on ne juge pas. Et si tu nous avais fait confiance, tu ne serais pas ici. »

Leur faire confiance.

LEUR. FAIRE. CONFIANCE.

« Pourquoi ? » Matt se débrouille avec le diable qui rugit dans ses veines et qui serre sa poitrine. « Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? »

« Quoi ? » Disent-ils, presque d'une seule voix.

Matt se démène pour se mettre sur ses pieds et garde la tête aussi haute qu'il le peut. Il serre les poings, dans l'espoir que ça cache à quel point son corps vacille sous l'effort nécessaire pour garder le diable au calme. « Quelle raison m'avez-vous donnée pour vous faire confiance ? »

« Nous pourrions avoir ai- » Commence Clint.

Mais Matt en a assez d'être celui à qui on parle. Il est temps pour eux d'apprendre à écouter. « Non. À mon tour de parler. Pour quelles raisons aurais-je dû vous faire confiance ? Vous. » Dit-il en pointant Stark. « Me traitez comme si j'étais quelque chose de cassé ayant besoin d'être réparé. Vous. » Dit-il à Black Widow. « Pensez que je suis incompétent car mes compétences sont différentes des vôtres. Aucun de vous n'essaie de me traiter comme une personne et maintenant vous en êtes arrivés à la conclusion que je ne suis pas comme vous. Et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous pensez tous savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi en dépit du fait que vous ne savez _rien_ à mon propos. »

« Alors ce soir, pour quelle raison aurais-je dû vous faire confiance ? Pourquoi devrais-je laisser une note à la police, sachant que je serai moqué et ridiculisé pour cela et qu'ils n'agiront pas immédiatement à cause de vos rumeurs ? Pourquoi devrais-je demander de l'aide... sachant que je serai laissé derrière au moindre signe de danger à cause de ce que vous pensez ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'exposer, en travaillant avec vous, sachant que vous pensez que je suis un _imbécile_ complet... un _arriéré_ , à cause de quelque chose que je ne peux pas corriger ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance sur le fait de m'écouter ce soir... quand vous ne m'avez pas écouté une seule fois depuis que vous en êtes arrivés à cette conclusion ? »

La voix de Matt n'a pas augmenté. Il ne hurle pas. Au lieu de ça, il a parlé de la voix ferme mais énergique à laquelle il a été formé pour le tribunal, conscient qu'une voix calme marque plus profondément que des mots hurlés. Mais comme il aurait aimé pouvoir crier, briser le silence de cette pièce avec davantage que ces paroles mesurées.

« Vous ne m'écoutez pas. » Répète-t-il, et c'est presque un murmure. « Alors pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance, putain... » Il hurle, le diable s'est finalement libéré et lève la voix. « Quand vous ne pouvez même pas m'écouter au sujet de _mes_ besoins et _mes_ capacités. »

Il se rassemble, force le diable à retourner dans son âme. Saisissant son sac, il se précipite vers la porte aussi vite que ses jambes toujours tremblantes le permettent.

« Nous essayons d'aider, mon pote. » Dit Stark, sa voix est comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle silencieuse.

« Et bien ne le faites pas. » Tranche Matt, sans ralentir l'allure. « Vous n'aidez pas parce que vous n'écoutez pas ce que je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin. Vous supposez savoir ce qui est le mieux et c'est pire que de ne pas aider du tout. »

« Mais- »

À la surprise de Matt, Steve interrompt Stark avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. « Stop Tony. Laisse-le partir. »

Le soulagement envahit Matt, suivi par la colère d'en être soulagé. Il atteint la porte et s'arrête. « D'ailleurs. » Dit-il, une bulle d'amusement montant en lui. « Vous n'avez même pas abordé le vrai problème. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demande Black Widow, d'un ton aussi mesuré que celui qu'avait eu Matt.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de lire. » Après avoir lâché cette dernière bombe, Matt chancelle dans l'ascenseur.

Au moment où il est dans la rue, il sort son brûleur et presse les boutons avec une prière au bout des lèvres. « _Ma- Daredevil_? » Appelle Foggy, tout en décrochant, et Matt libère toute la tension dans ses membres, avec ses plus sincères remerciements à Dieu. « _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas_ _? Il est presque quatre heures du mat ! »_

« J'ai merdé. » Chuchote Matt pendant qu'il titube là où il pense qu'il y a une ruelle. « Foggy, j'ai merdé. »

« _Où es-tu ?_ » Foggy comprend ce dont il a besoin avant même que Matt trouve la force de l'exprimer. J'ai merdé, viens me sauver. Sois mon héros.

« La tour. » Matt est à moitié en train de marcher, à moitié en train de tomber dans l'allée, s'effondrant derrière la benne à ordures. Pas dedans, pour une fois, _bravo Matt._ « Ruelle. »

« _La tour des Avengers, tout près d'une ruelle._ _Pigé_ _. Je suis en route._ »

« Foggy- »

« _Ouais_ _?_ » Et Matt pourrait pleurer de joie, il l'a eu avant qu'il raccroche.

« Porte un masque. Je... je pense qu'ils ont des caméras. J'ai merdé. »

« _C'est extrêmement préoccupant, mec. Qui c'est 'ils' ?_ » Matt secoue la tête. Le diable qui l'avait aidé à rester debout et concentré est finalement parti et il se sent comme de la gelée, chaque membre s'affaisse au sol. Il ne peut pas se l'expliquer, pas avec le poids dans sa poitrine. « _OK_ _, j'ai compris. Tu parleras plus_ _tard_ _._ »

Plus tard. Oui. Plus tard. Quand Foggy sera ici et qu'il sera enfin en sécurité. « _Oh_ mec... _j'arrive._ _J'te promets_ _. Le temps de prendre un taxi, je_ _suis_ _là bientôt._ »

Au milieu du brouillard (ah !) brumeux de ses pensées, Foggy est un rayon de soleil, chuchotant à l'oreille de Matt qu'il arrive et sera bientôt là. C'est une pensée réconfortante, comme s'il était allongé sur ses draps en soie doux comme le soleil matinal, les ronflements de Foggy, dans le lit, de l'autre côté..

OK, il pourrait s'être perdu dans cette métaphore.

« Ne dis rien, mec. » Dit Foggy. Matt se rend compte qu'il l'entend avec ses deux oreilles. D'instinct, il ouvre ses yeux et ravale la panique dans son monde sombre ; toujours là après toutes ces années. Puis Foggy pose ses mains sur les épaules de Matt, les glisse plus bas pour saisir son dos. Matt imite le mouvement, s'accroche à Foggy lorsque celui-ci le tire sur ses pieds, avec un grognement pour les deux.

« T'es plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît. » Matt tapote le visage de Foggy en réponse, soulagé de sentir le tissu de son vieux masque. « Ouais, j'ai suivi ton conseil. Enlève-ça. » Il tire sur le capuchon de Matt et l'enfonce dans le sac toujours accroché sur l'épaule de Matt. « Et on va à la maison.

La maison. Ça sonne bien.

« Ouais, on y va, mec. »

o o o

Pour la semaine où Matt a l'interdiction de Claire de patrouiller – ils sont passés de deux semaines et demi à cinq jours avant que Foggy intervienne – il n'y a pas trace des Avengers dans Hell's Kitchen. Bien sûr, c'est seulement temporaire, le temps de panser les quelques blessures mineures que ses mots ont fait à leur conscience, Matt est prudent la première nuit où il sort en temps que Daredevil.

Et plus prudent encore la suivante. Et celle d'encore après.

Quand une autre semaine passe sans aucun signe d'un Avenger, il a l'impression de commencer à pouvoir se détendre. Peut-être ont-ils décidé qu'il était trop idiot pour travailler avec ? Peut-il oser espérer ça ? Bien que ce soit irritant d'être considéré comme stupide, il prendrait n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas travailler avec eux.

Bien sûr, c'est le moment que choisi Steve pour le traquer.

o o o

Il trouve Matt sur un toit, en train d'écouter la ville.

Matt l'entend arriver de quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin ; le rythme cardiaque régulier et le goût métallique sont trop distincts pour être ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, alors que certains souvenirs de cette nuit-là sont assez flous, il se souvient de la vitesse à laquelle Steve peut se déplacer. Courir est inutile. Matt pourrait être capable de se cacher de Steve mais il doute de pouvoir le fuir toute sa vie. Mieux vaut en finir avec ça maintenant.

« Captain. » Dit-il et il sent Steve s'arrêter, son soupir est tel une rafale de vent pour les oreilles de Matt. « Je pensais vous avoir demandé de cesser d'aider. »

« C'est le cas. » La culpabilité de Steve suinte par tous les pores de son corps ; de la façon dont il maintient ses épaules aux petites respirations qu'il prend. « Et je suis désolé d'ignorer vos souhaits. J'ai juste... j'ai quelque chose à dire puis je m'en irai. »

Matt se tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé. « Dites-le alors. »

« Nous sommes désolés... Je suis désolé. »

« C'est tout ? » Parvient à dire Matt, au-dessus des martèlements de son cœur.

Le cœur de Steve martèle aussi, ça sonne presque comme un groupe de tambours à lui seul. « Je sais. Ce sont juste des mots. Et nous sommes conscients que nous avons merdé. » Matt halète, incrédule. « Vraiment. Je... je me souviens de ce que ça fait d'être ignoré. De ne pas être écouté... je me souviens du fait d'être à votre place et je me dégoûte moi-même d'avoir pu l'oublier. »

« Et je veux juste dire... je suis à l'écoute, maintenant. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Matt incline la tête. Il n'entend pas de mensonge dans la voix de Steve et ne détecte pas davantage de mensonge dans son corps. Il dit la vérité. Ce qui est... intéressant.

Peut-être que Matt peut faire avec.

« Rien. » Dit-il. Il sent le hochement de tête de Steve. « Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de vous. Là, maintenant, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi que je ne puisse pas faire moi-même, et je ne vous fais pas confiance pour m'aider, qui plus est. »

«D'accord. » Accepte Steve, et il n'y a pas de signe de lutte dans sa voix. « Si ça change, faites-le nous savoir. »

« J'ai le numéro de Clint. À moins que je l'appelle, restez hors de ma ville. »

Après un dernier signe de tête, Steve part et laisse Matt suivre son rythme cardiaque hors de Hell's Kitchen. Il ne regarde pas en arrière, il ne passe pas d'appel et il se dirige droit vers les frontières de la ville.

En bref, il obéit au doigt et à l'œil à la requête de Matt.

S'ils le font tous, Matt peut définitivement faire avec. Travailler avec eux.

Seul le temps le dira.

* * *

Note 1 : Pour la question du tutoiement/vouvoiement, qui est une vraie misère et une prise de tête infernale pour traduire... je suis partie du principe qu'au début, Matt vouvoyait tout le monde (dont Clint) mais que Clint tutoyait d'emblée Matt.

Même chose pour Tony.

Au fur et à mesure, ils passaient au tutoiement (excepté Bruce) et Steve allait et venait.

Note 2 : « légitimité implicite que le gouvernement a donné à la frénésie anti-Hydra des Avengers, qui se termine souvent avec des morts » autant la phrase est très claire en anglais, autant j'en ai chié des bulles triangulaires pour la traduire dans un français (à peu près) correct.

Note 3 : « burner phone », brûleur donc (et si je regardais un peu plus souvent des séries en français je saurais comment ils le traduisent en général) est un téléphone prépayé et régulièrement remplacé. Ça évite de laisser des traces et d'être chopé en train de faire des trucs illégaux. C'est typiquement ce que les criminels utilisent toujours/vont toujours acheter (et c'est comme ça qu'ils se font choper) dans les séries policières.

Note 4 : « a forensic guy ». Vous connaissez CSI (les Experts) ? Bah voilà.

Note 5 : Une mention à l'université.

« summa cum laude » : "avec la plus haute distraction". Avant il y a "magna cum laude" haute distinction) ; "cum laude" (distinction) ; "satis bene / rite / legitime" (satisfaction).

Donc ici, Matt a eu son diplôme de droit avec la plus haute distinction possible ; ce qui rend le fait que les Avengers le croient incapable de lire d'autant plus absurde aux yeux de Foggy

Note 6 : « No one will look twice at Matt Murdock, Esquire, when trying to find a Daredevil like that. »

Le premier sens de "esquire" étant écuyer mais aux Etats-Unis, "esquire" peut aussi être utilisé pour désigner un avocat. Après ce n'est pas un titre de noblesse qu'on leur donne, hein...

Note 7 : « Though maybe Matt's reading too much into it » ; pas moyen de trouver un moyen (ah ah... je sors) de garder l'idée du "reading"

Note 8 : « she tries to go for her tooth » : comme souvent dans les films, tout ça, ils ont du cyanure (ou quelque chose du genre) dans une fausse dent qu'ils croquent lorsqu'ils tombent dans les mains ennemis.

On a le coup dans Captain America : First Avenger, déjà (là, spontanément, c'est l'exemple Marvel qui me vient le plus vite)

Note 8 : « Through the foggy (ha!) haze of his thoughts [...] » : le jeu de mot est intraduisible en français (à moins de traduire tous les Foggy en "Brumeux/Brouillard" mais ça le fait pas)

En fait, Foggy ne s'appelle pas Foggy mais Franklin... sauf que tout le monde l'appelle Foggy.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

 _J'ai hésité un moment sur "couper ou pas couper" et finalement "ou pas couper"... en faire plusieurs parties aurait pas été._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works /6256720 /chapters /14336380_**

 _Voilà donc le second (et dernier) chapitre de None So Blind ! J'ai quasiment terminé de traduire une autre fic (dont j'ai déjà parlé sur ma page) et j'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur pour une troisième. Les deux à venir sont toujours en XO avec les Avengers (principalement Clint pour la première ; principalement Clint à tendance Tony pour la seconde)_

 _Un gros gros merci à Dydy-ramen pour m'avoir aidé à traduire ce chapitre-ci aussi ; avoir décidé quand j'hésitais ; avoir corrigé quand j'étais totalement à côté de la plaque, tout ça, tout ça_

 _Un auuuuuuutre énoooorme merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce second chapitre et les améliorations apportées !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de None So Blind ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres)_

* * *

On dit que l'on sait quand on passe pour un imbécile.

Matt souhaite que les suppositions des Avengers concernant son apparente incapacité à lire l'écrit soit quelque chose d'aussi bénin que le fait de passer pour un imbécile. Être considéré comme illettré ne devrait pas faire aussi mal, pas quand il sait que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il ne peut pas leur dire la vérité.

Pas que la vérité ferait grande différence. Il peut juste sourire et faire avec.

S'il en est capable...

* * *

 **None So Blind - Chapitre 02**

Le silence règne dans la salle depuis que la tempête Daredevil est partie, ses derniers mots sont comme un coup de feu tardif après une volée de balles. Clint peut voir à la manière dont la poitrine de chacun se soulève, à quel point la force des mots de Daredevil... non, la puissance de la voix angoissée de Daredevil, laisse tout le monde à bout de souffle. Et installés dans l'esprit de Clint, il y a des flashs : la fraction de seconde de panique aveugle sur le visage de Daredevil quand on lui a demandé de lire un écran ; la façon dont il fixait un mur pendant qu'ils se battaient à son propos, lors du débriefing, muet comme une tombe...

Sa face rouge apparemment en train d'être retenue par une foutue main autour de sa gorge, ses bras ballants et immobiles le long de son corps, et ses genoux qui commencent déjà à tomber pendant que la flèche de Clint quitte son arc.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il dit qu'il est parfaitement capable de lire ? » La voix de Tony est comme un coup de fouet dans le silence ; fort et qui prend tout le monde au dépourvu. « Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« De tout ce qu'il a dit. » Commence à dire Clint, sa voix faible mais tranchante, ce qui est l'équivalent des yeux écarquillés de Nat. « C'est sur _ça_ que tu décides de t'arrêter ? »

Tony cligne des yeux en direction de Clint, la bouche grande ouverte. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De tout ce qu'il a dit c'est ce qui était le- »

« C'était de notre faute. » Les interrompt Bruce, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur sa personne. « Les blessures de Daredevil. C'était de notre faute. Voilà ce que tu devrais retenir de ce qu'il a dit. »

« Comment as-tu pu comprendre ça ? » Au milieu de l'arrogance de Tony, il y a une note de confusion dans sa voix. « Ce n'est pas de notre faute, il a fait un choix stupide. »

« C'est de notre faute s'il a été amené à faire ce choix, dans un premier temps. » Assène Bruce, et Clint prend instinctivement une grande inspiration, descend de son perchoir, sur le bar, afin de pouvoir reculer. Comme une vague, son mouvement se propage au travers la pièce et tout le monde s'éloigne de Bruce ; une pratique courante lors d'un risque Hulk. Bruce l'exige.

Mais il semble l'avoir sous contrôle ; il n'y a même pas un soupçon de vert sur son visage ou son corps. Il regarde juste Tony pendant un moment puis tourne les talons, et sort telle une tornade, ce que n'a pas fait Daredevil quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pas tellement 'sous contrôle' après tout.

Steve soupire, son corps s'affaisse lorsqu'il s'effondre en arrière, sur le canapé. « Nous avons merdé. » Dit-il d'une voix qui devrait n'être qu'un murmure, mais qui porte dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Eh bien, nous aurions pu faire quelques suppositions malheureuses... » Commence Tony.

« Nous. Avons. Merdé. » Dit Steve de sa voix de Captain America, confiante et glacée. Il est _furieux_. « Nous avons foiré et ne pas l'admettre est aussi mauvais que ce que nous avons fait en premier lieu. »

« Steve- »

« Sais-tu ce que c'est d'être ignoré ? » Demande Steve d'une voix calme, plus calme que Clint n'a jamais entendue, ça semble faire écho dans la pièce. « Sais-tu ce que c'est de voir ta valeur en tant que personne, en tant qu'être humain, être estimée non pas selon ce que tu peux faire mais selon ce que tu ne peux _pas_ faire ? As-tu déjà entendu quelqu'un te dire, subtilement ou ouvertement, que tes compétences et aptitudes valent moins parce que tu n'es pas capable de faire ce que n'importe qui d'autre peut ? »

Il y a une tension dans la salle, tout le monde retient son souffle devant l'émotion, l'empathie et la _douleur_ dans la voix de Steve. « Moi oui. Et... et j'ai oublié. Je vous ai laissé faire des hypothèses... J'ai moi-même fait des hypothèses et ça a fait qu'un homme bon, un allié... ça a fait que Daredevil a ressenti ce que je m'étais juré d'exterminer en utilisant mon nouveau corps. Donc ouais... nous avons merdé. J'ai merdé et nous allons faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Nous allons faire en sorte qu'il obtienne ce que nous lui avons refusé. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Nat, sa voix est plus douce que Clint n'a jamais entendu de sa part.

« Le respect. Du respect pour lui, sans aucune altération et aucun rejet ; peu importe à quel point nous pouvons trouver cela difficile. Peut-être qu'alors nous serions enfin les héros que nous prétendons tous être. »

o o o

Le discours de Steve – dramatique, encore – retire toute envie de combat de Tony... d'eux tous. Ils dérivent jusqu'à leur étage pour penser, pour se souvenir...

Pour attendre.

Clint retire ses aides auditives, joue avec elles tandis qu'il est assis sur son lit et pense. Tout ça est de sa faute...

« _Plus sérieusement... qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Daredevil, Cap ? Il a filé comme une chauve-souris hors de l'enfer. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas drôle, Barton. »_

 _« Je suis hilarant, Stark. »_

 _« Je pense qu'il était gêné d'avoir été nerveux avec la bombe et mal lu la minuterie. »_

 _« Mon dieu, Daredevil a l'air de pas avoir de bol avec les choses écrites... »_

Les mots ont du pouvoir, Clint le sait. Les voix et les sons peuvent informer les gens, les faire penser et il n'a jamais vraiment eu droit à tout ça. Les mots parlés lui sont parfois refusés, même s'il peut contourner le problème. L'écrit est et a toujours été un sanctuaire, pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce que signifie d'avoir ce sanctuaire et, pourtant, de ne pas être en mesure d'y accéder ?

Il a supposé que Daredevil avait un problème avec l'écrit. Ils ont fait l'hypothèse collective que c'était parce qu'il était illettré. Mais il ne l'est pas, il l'a dit. Ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule option...

Clint n'est pas le seul 'super-héros' avec un handicap, ici.

Et il est la raison qui fait souffrir l'autre personne.

S'il n'avait pas initialement proposé cette hypothèse, seraient-ils arrivés à une théorie ? S'il n'avait pas aidé à trouver des preuves, en seraient-ils venus à cette conclusion ? S'il s'était davantage fait entendre, Tony aurait-il été aussi obsédé à l'idée de 'régler' le 'problème' ?

S'il avait été un type bien et avait arrêté, juste un moment, de penser, se serait-il rendu compte à temps qu'il n'est pas le seul super-héros handicapé des environs, afin d'épargner à Daredevil la cruauté des ignorants ?

Ses aides auditives n'ont pas de réponses et les tourner encore et encore entre ses mains ne fait que les réchauffer.

o o o

Daredevil a rendu très clair, au moment où il a claqué la porte, et en dépit du fait d'être à peine capable de marcher, ce qu'il pense des Avengers. Clint ne le blâme pas du tout ; même s'il a merdé, parler au nom de l'homme en ne sachant fondamentalement rien de ses besoins... être sourd ne lui donne pas le droit de parler au nom d'un autre. Il pourrait ne pas avoir été aussi discriminant que les autres mais il a tout de même merdé.

Laisser Daredevil seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à parler est la chose la plus difficile que Clint n'a jamais dû faire. Mais il le fera. Parce qu'il est clair que rien d'autre n'aidera.

Alors qu'il marche dans la salle commune, le matin suivant le départ dramatique de Daredevil, Clint sent quelque chose de chaud et de lourd glisser dans ses veines quand il voit ce que Tony a sur les écrans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demande-t-il, d'une voix qu'il réserve généralement aux cibles dangereuses et folles.

Tony le regarde à peine, concentré sur les nombreuses images des différents écrans qui composent leur système de divertissements à domicile, ridicule et excessif. « Bandes de vidéo-surveillances. Photos de téléphone portable. Portraits robot. »

« Daredevil. » Résume Clint. Il examine une photo de Daredevil dans son ancien costume noir, et qui a clairement été prise depuis une caméra de surveillance douteuse.

« Daredevil. » Confirme Tony. « Il a dit pouvoir lire mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il peut encore se batt- »

« T'es un idiot. » Grogne Clint et Tony se tourne vers lui, outré. « Premièrement, tu fais exactement ce qu'il t'a demandé de ne pas faire la nuit dernière et envahis sa vie privée illégalement. »

« C'est un justicier, ce n'est pas comme s'il était en position débattre sur la légalité. »

Clint donne un coup dans l'image qu'il regarde et l'envoie plus loin. Il tire vers le haut une des affiches 'Information recherchée' qui apparaissent occasionnellement et qui demandent d'amener Daredevil. « Est-ce que tu vas le faire revenir ? Parce que c'est la seule raison vaguement justifiable pour que t'enfreignes la loi à la recherche de son identité. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui il est. » Tony ment, ses yeux révèlent la tromperie. « Je veux juste savoir comment il fait ce qu'il fait. »

Attendez... _comment il se bat_? « Comme moi ? » Suggère Clint, confus. Il enfouit la légère douleur dans son cœur, ne la laisse pas apparaître dans sa voix. Il ne va pas être blessé parce que Tony considère que les héros handicapés ont besoin de quelque chose en plus pour faire leur boulot ; et ce même si le problème ne concerne pas le-dit job.

Tony cligne des yeux et lui lance un regard perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'comme moi' ? Tu peux lire, tu n'as jamais mis ta vie en danger par orgueil. Tu as- »

« Handicapé. Ce qu'il est. Est-ce que tu as manqué ce détail, hier soir ? » Clint ne peut pas totalement retenir la note d'incrédulité dans sa voix. Il sait que, parfois, Tony peut être inconscient de certaines choses, qu'il peut manquer l'évidence en faisant d'énormes sauts de génie, mais ça... ça doit être la cerise sur le gâteau. Il est à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans le but de résoudre _le mauvais problème_.

« Attends. Quoi ? Handicapé ? Mais c'est presque un super-h- »

L'écœurement arrive dans l'estomac de Clint et il se tourne, avec toute la vitesse et la grâce que ses années de formations lui ont permis d'acquérir. « Si tu penses qu'on ne peut pas avoir un super-héros handicapé, Tony, tu ne dois pas être l'homme que je pensais, au fond. »

Derrière lui, il peut presque entendre le bruit que fait le cerveau de Tony qui fonctionne à plein régime, qui traite la bombe qu'on vient de lui envoyer, mais Clint ne peut même pas s'en soucier.

Il fonce dans Steve sur le chemin de sa chambre, la collision est mineure uniquement grâce aux réflexes de Steve. « Clint ? Tout va bien? » Clint hausse un sourcil et sourit. « OK, mauvaise question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Stark. Il a, hmm, raté les conséquences de notre petite conversation, la nuit dernière, avec notre justicier local. » Le visage de Steve se défait et une lueur sévère apparaît dans son regard. « Il regarde tous les enregistrements, essaie de comprendre comment quelqu'un pourrait être capable de lire sans pouvoir lire ; et aussi comment il pourrait se battre malgré ça. » Il rit, un sourire triste et sans joie. « Je pense aussi qu'il essaie de retrouver Daredevil. »

La lueur est maintenant un éclat. « Je vais parler avec lui. J'ai déjà parlé avec Thor, ce matin, et au moins il semble se rendre compte que nous nous sommes plantés. »

Clint mord sa lèvre et ajoute. « Je pense que vous devrions parler à Daredevil... nous assurer qu'il sait que nous comprenons ce qu'il a dit hier soir. Et... et que nous allons changer. »

Steve tourne son regard noir vers Clint et, un moment, il combat l'envie de gigoter face au regard patriotique de Captain America. Puis il baisse les yeux et hoche la tête. « Oui, nous devrions. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas nous voir mais... »

« Mais nous devons lui parler. » Estime Clint puis il déglutit. « Tu y vas. » Au sourcil haussé de Steve, il s'explique. « Tu es plus rapide et je doute qu'il sera vraiment d'humeur à 'viens et discutons' Pas moyen que je sois surpris à traîner à Hell's Kitchen mais tu pourrais avoir une chance. »

Au grand soulagement de Clint, Steve lui envoie un hochement de tête prudent. Il réussit à garder ses épaules hautes ; elles ne s'affaissent donc pas à la prise de conscience qu'il n'a pas à faire face à Daredevil.

À faire face à ce qu'il a fait.

o o o

Il faut presque trois semaines à Steve pour retrouver Daredevil.

La première semaine est la pire. N'avoir aucun aperçu du justicier cornu fait intérieurement paniquer Clint à l'idée d'avoir tué l'homme. C'est seulement une fois qu'il refait surface, la seconde semaine, que l'inquiétude se dissipe. C'est probablement la première fois dans sa vie qu'entendre parler de passages à tabac et d'escrocs terrifiés est une bonne chose.

OK, les escrocs terrifiés sont toujours une bonne chose. Les passages à tabac ? Pas tellement.

Steve arrive la neuvième nuit. Il se déplace avec une volonté de stabilité dans les épaules et des pas mesurés. C'est plus ou moins un signal pour l'équipe, tous sont rassemblés dans la salle commune – la même que celle où Daredevil leur avait passé un savon.

« T'as trouvé Tête Cornue ? » Demande Tony, les yeux fermés tandis qu'il ignore les regards de tous les autres.

« Oui. Il avait un message pour nous, à propos de ce qu'il veut. »

« Enfin ! Dis-nous tout. »

« Il faut le laisser tranquille. » Les mots de Steve sont comme un éclair dans la salle. Tout le monde s'arrête et retient son souffle en attendant le tonnerre. « Il n'a besoin de rien venant de nous. Nous sommes donc conviés à rester hors de Hell's Kitchen à moins qu'il appelle. »

Ils sont silencieux pendant un moment. Deux moments. Puis le tonnerre arrive, sous la forme d'un Tony qui parle. « Quoi, attends, et si nous avons une affaire à Hell's Kitchen ? Suis-je supposé éviter dix blocs entiers, sur mon trajet, ou il y a un laissez-passer ? »

« Il veut dire... » Commence Nat, ses mots sont précis et mordants. « Qu'il veut que les Avengers restent hors de Hell's Kitchen. Tony Stark peut venir à sa guise ; Iron Man n'est pas le bienvenu. »

Tony ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Thor le devance, sa voix tonitruante fait que personne ne peut parler par-dessus. « C'est une requête difficile à honorer, d'ignorer un frère d'arme à qui nous avons causé un tel tourment mais c'est sa demande ? » Steve confirme et Thor reprend. « Alors ce serait un déshonneur d'ignorer son désir. Quelle forme doit prendre son appel ? »

« Le téléphone de Clint. » Dit Steve.

« Ah, le dispositif cellulaire. Raisonnable. »

Là-dessus, Thor sort. Il est évident qu'il voit le problème aussi simple que ça et le considère comme résolu. Jusqu'à ce que Daredevil appelle : le laisser seul. Facile.

Clint espère juste que ça l'est vraiment.

o o o

Ce n'est pas facile.

Ce n'est pas à propos de ne pas être en mesure de suivre les ordres de Steve – de Daredevil, en fait, il les a simplement fait passer par Steve – et reste en-dehors de Hell's Kitchen. Rester loin de Daredevil. C'est au sujet de leur personnalité et comment ils gèrent les problèmes. C'est-à-dire qu'attendre avant de confronter quelqu'un n'est pas une solution à laquelle penserait un Avenger.

Clint n'a jamais été du genre à trop réfléchir sur ses décisions ou ses actions, au grand dam de ses coéquipiers. Donnez lui le choix et Clint préférera agir qu'attendre.

Un état d'esprit étrange pour un tireur d'élite et un sniper mais Clint n'a jamais prétendu être 'normal'.

Et il n'est pas le seul.. Aucun des Avengers n'est du genre à courir loin d'un problème ; s'ils l'étaient, ils ne seraient probablement pas là. Bruce court pour protéger les gens de lui-même, prenant le problème avec lui pour le résoudre seul. Tony semblera l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la solution ou que ça ne soit plus un problème. Steve et Thor n'ont jamais entendu parler de cette 'course' dont vous parlez. Sam fait tout ce que fait Steve, mais plus lentement. Et Nat... eh bien Nat cause les problèmes ou les résout, elle ne court pas loin d'eux.

Clint... il est juste trop stupide pour courir et trop impulsif pour y penser, de toute façon.

Mais Clint sait que, cette fois, confronter le problème ne va pas aider à moins qu'ils affrontent le bon. Et, pour l'instant, Daredevil – il n'a pas le droit de l'appeler Mike, plus maintenant – à clairement indiqué que c'était eux, le problème.

En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Clint jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive l'appel, un mois après la demande de Daredevil.

o o o

Clint ne regarde pas l'identité de son interlocuteur avant de répondre. Il est conscient que les seules personnes qui ont son numéro sont ses coéquipiers, qui sont tous présents, à ce qu'il sait. « Tu sais que je suis dans la cuisine, hein ? Suffit de demander à JARVIS où je suis, je suis sûr qu'il sait. »

Seul le silence lui répond. Il est si total que Clint se retrouve à vérifier que... oui, il a ses aides, et oui il a bien un appel. Il n'ima-Oh.

Le téléphone dit _Daredevil_. « Daredevil ? T'es là ? »

« _Ah, oui, je suis là. Je_ _présume_ _que vous n'êtes pas occupé, du coup ?_ »

Un plaisir embarrassé se propage chez Clint, une chaleur qui le fait sourire. « Pas vraiment, non. Juste en train de me demander s'il est plus amusant de voler la nourriture de Tony ou celle de Nat. » Les deux sont notoirement territoriaux avec leur nourriture et susceptible de vouloir tuer Clint pour l'avoir volée. Enfin, Nat l'est Et donc... Nat est... hmm, peut-être vaut-il mieux voler Tony, en fait ; moins de risque d'une mort sanglante. « De quoi t'as besoin ? »

« _J'ai... j'ai_ _eu une info_. » Dit-il, et la frustration est claire dans chaque syllabe. « _Au sujet d'une cargaison à Hell's Kitchen._ _De vieilles armes_ _et des technologies volées lors de la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D_ » Quelque chose de froid coule dans les veines de Clint à l'idée que la moitié des trucs que le S.H.I.E.L.D avait dans son armurerie soient dans les rues de Hell's Kitchen. « _Je les ais interrompus._ » Daredevil continue et il y a une note amusée dans sa voix à cet euphémisme. « _Mais maintenant j'ai des containers_ _d'objets_ _que je ne peux pas laiss_ _er et il y en a trop pour que je les prenne avec._ »

« De quoi as-tu besoin, alors ? »

Il y a une longue pause. « _De quelqu'un... de quelqu'un de confiance pour m'aider à en détruire autant que possible sans risquer des_ _vies_. »

Clint doit sourire. « Tu veux que je vienne détruire cette merde ? Oh ouais ! Où je dois aller ? » Il ne peut pas cacher la joie dans sa voix et n'essaie même pas. Ça... ça c'est définitivement son truc.

Daredevil lui débite à toute allure une adresse, en plein centre de Hell's Kitchen. Ce qui tempère la joie de Clint... qui la tempère vraiment pas mal, en fait. Une partie de la technologie du S.H.I.E.L.D est dangereuse et encline à exploser ; le S.H.I.E.L.D gardait toujours leurs armes en sécurité... et maintenant elles traînent au milieu de la population civile, seulement protégée par un mec déguisé en diable.

« J'arrive. Ne déplace rien, si possible. » Clint s'arrête puis ajoute. « Ça sera seulement moi, pas- »

« _C'est tout ce que je_ _demande_ _._ »

« Alors c'est tout ce que t'auras. »

o o o

Daredevil a laissé la porte du bâtiment – un parmi une dizaine, l'un des plus beaux et certainement pas abandonné alentours – entrebâillée. Clint s'y faufile, après avoir atteint Hell's Kitchen en un temps record.

« Vous avez mis du temps. » Fait remarquer Daredevil, dos à la porte, tout en passant une main prudente sur une des nombreuses boîtes qui encombrent la pièce. C'est un endroit agréable, dépourvu de tout meubles afin d'avoir de la place pour les caisses. Il y en a tellement. Honnêtement, Clint ne pensait pas que le S.H.I.E.L.D avait autant de technologies qui traînaient après avoir été volées.

« Eh bien, tu connais le trafic à cette heure-ci. » Plaisante Clint en retour. « Et tu aurais été comme un parfait idiot, si ça n'avait pas été moi. »

Daredevil penche la tête, ce qui donne vraiment l'impression à Clint qu'il sourit. « Je savais que c'était vous. »

« N'importe quoi. » Ricane Clint en se mettant à genoux à côté de Daredevil. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Cette caisse contient des fusils, je pense. » Annonce Daredevil en se redressant. « C'est le cas pour la plupart d'entre elles. Je peux m'occuper de celles-ci, ou les laisser à la police. »

« Emmène-moi vers celles pour lesquelles tu as besoin de mon aide. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Aider. » Clint se relève, lui aussi, et lit les étiquettes de certaines boîtes, prises au hasard. Il s'arrête quand il remarque une étiquette bleu pâle sur fond noir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui paraît familier ?

« Clint ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans celle-ci, des pièces de laboratoires marquées ? » Daredevil bouge pour être debout, à côté, et, ensemble, ils la mettent au sol et l'ouvrent. Clint siffle de colère quand il voit des flacons de verre, simplement posés là et seulement enroulés dans du papier bulle.

Daredevil penche la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. »

« Des échantillons biologiques. Dans du _papier bull_ e. Sont-ils idiots ? » Clint ne peut pas cacher la colère qui se propage dans son corps et fuit dans sa voix. Oh mon dieu c'est soudainement devenu mille fois pire. De ce qu'il peut voir, aucun flacon n'a été brisé mais c'est seulement ce qu'il peut vérifier visuellement. L'énorme quantité de papier bulle fausse tout, au point qu'il peut à peine dire que le liquide dans les fioles est d'un rouge foncé. Il va finir dans une douche de décontamination, il le sait. Ou pire.

« Ils ne devraient pas être morts, sans réfrigération ? » Clint est surpris du commentaire perspicace de Daredevil, et rapidement honteux d'en être étonné.

« Pas s'ils ont été conçus pour ne pas en avoir besoin. Ce que- » Il s'arrête, la honte étouffant ses mots.

« Ce qu'a fait le S.H.I.E.L.D. » Termine Daredevil. « Faites sortir ça de ma ville. » Grogne-t-il.

Clint hoche la tête. « Je vais appeler... Je vais appeler le FBI, le CDC. Tout le monde. C'est toi qui vois si tu restes ou pas... » S'ils ont été ouverts nous sommes tous les deux morts, pense-t-il, sans le dire.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Daredevil comprend ce qu'il pense. « Elles ne sont pas brisées. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les fioles. Aucune d'entre elles n'est brisée. Et ça, c'est la seule boîte ici qui ne contient pas une certaine forme d'armes. »

Clignant des yeux sous la confusion, Clint se tourne pour le regarder. « Comment tu peux le dire ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix douce mais confuse. Une seconde plus tard, il réalise qu'il vient de douter de Daredevil et son cœur fait une embardée de peur de de dégoût.

À sa grande surprise, Daredevil se contente de sourire. « Je peux le dire. Je vais... Je vais y aller. Me décontaminer moi-même. » Il mord sa lèvre, paraît incertain, puis tourne les talons.

Il a fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la porte quand Clint arrive à répondre quelque chose, entre ses lèvres. « Tu as une douche de décontamination ? » Parvient-il à dire ce qui fait s'arrêter Daredevil.

« Non, mais je ferai de mon mieux, en tout cas.

o o o

Il est cinq heures du matin, à peine une demi-heure avant que le soleil se lève, quand Clint parvient à échapper aux griffes du CDC. L'affirmation de Daredevil se révèle être juste : aucune autre caisse ne contient d'échantillons biologiques et aucun de ceux qu'ils ont n'ont été cassés. Ils sont également, après second examen, de simples prélèvements de sang et non des virus. C'est toujours dangereux mais pas autant que dans le premier cas.

Clint réussit à éviter une douche de décontamination.

Satisfait de sa chance et son habileté, il décide de prendre le chemin le plus court pour retourner à la Tour et passer par les toits de Hell's Kitchen. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas utilisé ses compétences de Parkour et il commence à comprendre pourquoi c'est le moyen de déplacement préféré de Daredevil. Les toits, ici, sont bien plus amusants que ceux près de la tour – et avec moins de gens riches et grincheux.

Deux blocs plus loin, il voit une silhouette sombre, fuir le soleil qui fait disparaître les dernières ombres de la nuit. Il se retrouve à l'arrêt avant même que ce soit vraiment enregistré dans son esprit, ralentit ses mouvements pour s'arrêter sur le toit.

« Daredevil ? » Appelle-t-il et la silhouette sort à moitié des ombres. C'est suffisant pour qu'il voit qu'il s'agit bien de Daredevil, vêtu de son vieux costume du 'Diable de Hell's Kitchen'. « On retourne aux vieilles habitudes ? »

« Il se trouve que je n'ai pas besoin de mon costume, pour le moment. Je ne suis pas en attente d'un combat. » Sa voix est douce et pas aussi profonde que d'habitude. « Tu vas bien ? » Il y a aussi une pointe d'amusement dans sa question, comme si...

Clint gémit. « Tu savais que c'était du sang et non des virus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daredevil hausse les épaules mais ses lèvres frémissent. L'enfoiré n'est pas loin de sourire, Clint peut l'assurer... « J'avais quelques soupçons. »

« J'étais inquiet. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est ta vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est la mauvaise chose à dire. Les épaules de Daredevil se raidissent, il incline la tête et sa respiration s'interrompt. « Vengeance ? »

« Pour avoir merdé. » Explique Clint. « Parce que j'ai sérieusement merdé et que tu es en droit de te venger autant que tu le souhaites parce que j'le mérite. »

Daredevil penche encore la tête, ses épaules tombent légèrement. « Tu sais que tu as eu tort. »

Ce n'est pas une question mais Clint répond quand même. « Ouais. J'le sais. Je pourrais... Je pourrais ne pas avoir fait ce que les autres ont fait mais j'ai parlé pour toi et j'ai merdé. » En une profonde inspiration, il rassemble tout son courage et murmure. « Je suis désolé. »

« OK. »

Il tourne les talons et se dirige directement vers le soleil levant. Clint essaie de le suivre mais le soleil l'éblouie et il lève un bras pour se protéger. Au moment où son bras est dans une position qui lui permet de voir ce qui se passe tout en faisant de l'ombre, Daredevil est parti.

o o o

Ainsi commence une période quelque peu inhabituelle dans la vie de Clint.

Enfin... presque aussi inhabituelle que la période de sa vie où il est l'ex-forain sourd dans une équipe de super-héros qui sauve régulièrement le monde. Quoique... il est encore dans cette période de sa vie, est-ce que ça compte comme étant une partie de cette période de sa vie ?

OK, la métaphore lui a échappé. Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses deviennent étranges. Daredevil – « Appelle-moi Mike, Clint, j'ai dit que c'était bon. » – n'appelle pas beaucoup mais il appelle. La plupart d'entre de leurs conversations se résume à : « Je suis sur le point de m'en prendre à quelqu'un qui est plus grand que moi et ma personne mes amis s'inquiètent. Tu veux venir les battre avec moi afin que mes amis s'inquiètent moins ? »

Clint n'est pas du genre à dire non quand il s'agit de battre des gens au nom de la justice. C'est vachement mieux que de les tuer ; et il a fait sa part, parfois pour les mauvaises personnes (S.H.I.E.L.D sont maintenant les mauvaises personnes et ça fait mal plus que tout, donc Clint l'ignore). Personne ne commente sa disparition bihebdomadaire ou mensuelle, mais Clint n'est pas assez bête pour penser que c'est passé inaperçu

Il ne s'en soucie pas, cependant. Il est trop occupé à traîner avec D-Mike, qui s'avère avoir à la fois un sens de l'humour douteux et possiblement être un dork complet.

Clint n'a jamais été aussi ravi de se faire un ami. Même quand ça le mène dans des situations comme ça.

« Toujours en vie là-dessous ? » Demande Mike, amusé, tout jetant un œil par-dessus le rebord de la benne à ordure pour regarder Clint.

« Moque-toi tant que tu veux, je suis là où je voulais être. » Luttant pour s'asseoir, Clint accepte la main qu'on lui offre. « Mieux vaut la poubelle qu'être une crêpe par terre. » Avec un grognement, Mike le tire hors de la benne et ils tombent au sol.

« Mec, j'suis content que nous soyons seuls, là, maintenant. » En regardant tout autour, Clint réalise qu'il n'est en fait pas vraiment sûr que ce soit correct. « On est seuls, là, non ? »

Mike baisse la tête une seconde, un moment que Clint a vu un millier de fois, puis hoche la tête. « Nous sommes seuls. » Il penche la tête puis ajoute. « Enfin... exceptés les trous du culs que tu as laissé t'appro- »

« Je ne les ais pas laissés s'approcher ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont poussé du toit ? »

Clint renifle, scandalisé. « Je n'ai pas été poussé. J'ai sauté. Mieux vaut être- »

« Ouais, je sais. Un morceau d'ordure qu'un pancake de ruelle. »

Avec un petit sourire, Clint s'apprête à passer un bras autour des épaules de Mike mais l'homme l'esquive en un mouvement fluide et rapide. « Oh non. Ton déchet reste ici. » Il sourit plus encore, Clint fait un autre pas vers lui.

À sa prochaine respiration, Mike est déjà à mi-chemin de la sortie de secours. Clint est sur ses talons. Ça se transforme en une course-poursuite que Mike gagne facilement, en disparaissant dans l'obscurité de Hell's Kitchen.

Vaincu, Clint s'installe sur le bord d'un toit et commence à parler. Il sait que Mike n'est pas loin mais il commence aussi à penser que l'audition de Mike est telle qu'il l'aurait entendu quand bien même n'aurait-il pas été proche.

Clint est vaguement envieux. « Donc j'ai un peu réfléchi, récemment – ne ris pas, je sais que tu es en train de rire. Pas besoin de te voir pour savoir que tu ris. Peu importe, j'ai pensé que, si tu veux, et je comprendrais que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais peut-être que tu pourrais rencontrer Thor. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère après eux, et ils le méritent – moi aussi – mais Thor est un golden retriever dans un corps d'humain et il... il ne juge pas. »

« Principalement parce que je ne pense pas qu'à Asgard ils ont le même soucis que dans notre monde au sujet des capacités et incapacités des guerriers – c'est comme ça qu'il nous appelle, ce ne sont pas mes mots– mais c'est assez réconfortant, en tout cas.

« Amène-le. » Dit Matt et Clint sursaute. Cependant, Mike est là et saisit ses épaules afin de l'empêcher de sauter d'un deuxième toit, ce soir.

Le cœur battant suite à ce sauvetage in-extremis, Clint lui sourit. « Merci. »

« De rien. Et amène-le. » Répète Matt. « Je vais le rencontrer. »

Il est parti la seconde suivante, courant au travers du toit suivant. Clint ne le poursuit pas, cette fois.

o o o

Thor jette un œil à Mike et semble rayonner. « Ah. Vous êtes le guerrier Daredevil ! J'ai entendu dire que votre habileté au combat n'a d'égal que votre habileté avec les mots ! »

Bien que le masque cache ses yeux à la vue des autres, Clint à l'impression que Mike cligne des yeux, confus. « Euh. Merci ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. Je répète seulement ce qui m'a été dit. Maintenant, allons-nous trouver une glorieuse bataille dans cette Cuisine de l'Enfer ou passer notre soirée à réaliser le glorieux exploit du 'Parkour'. »

Clint mord sa lèvre pour essayer de ravaler le rire qui lui brûle la gorge. Parfois, il pourrait jurer que Thor joue 'l'alien à la culture guerrière' juste pour les réactions auxquelles il a droit. Mais parfois ça paraît authentique et Clint commence à douter, lui aussi.

Mike semble perdu. « Euh... la bataille ? Bien que vous ne soyez pas vraiment subtil- »

« Dit l'homme qui porte des _cornes_. »

« C'est un symbole. » Claque Mike, un sourire sur le visage devant cette querelle familière. « Et Thor, vous pouvez m'appeler Mike. » Il commence à courir vers le prochain toit. Sans hésitation, Clint suit.

« Michael. Vous m'honorez avec votre nom. » Les pas tonitruants de Thor suivent et Clint se met sur le côté afin qu'il puisse le dépasser et que lui puisse voir ce qui se passe ensuite.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il espère.

Mike _trébuche_ , sa grâce habituelle disparaît au son de son nom complet dans la voix puissante de Thor. Il est chanceux d'être encore à quelques pas du bord du toit, mais c'est toujours plus maladroit que Clint n'a jamais vu de sa part – enfin, depuis _cette_ nuit.

« Mike. » Corrige-t-il, se tournant vers Thor, confus.

« Michael, oui. »

La frustration apparaît dans la voix de Mike. « Non, Mike. S'il-vous-plaît, écoutez-moi. »

« … J'ai déshonoré votre souhait. Mes plus sincères et mes plus profondes excuses... Mike. »

Les épaules de Mike s'abaissent et sa poitrine se soulève. Il semble soulagé. « OK. »

« Pourquoi pas Michael ? Si je peux me permettre ? » Demande Clint, attirant l'attention de Mike.

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est... c'est un nom chargé, pour moi. Je préfère ne pas y répondre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ton vrai nom. »

Mike ricane. « Pas même de près. » Et Clint... et Clint a l'impression qu'il ment.

« Allons-y, alors. » Dit Mike. « Allons voir si je peux vous trouver une glorieuse bataille. »

La vue de ces trois-là suffit à effrayer chaque criminels qu'ils rencontrent, souvent avant même qu'ils soient assez proches pour parler. Un Mike amusé envoie finalement Clint chercher ce qu'il appelle 'de bonnes pizzas' qu'ils mangent sur le bord d'un immeuble où, selon Mike, personne ne se souciera de leur présence

C'est une bonne nuit.

o o o

Les soirées pizzas avec Thor deviennent un rituel hebdomadaire dans la mesure du possible – Thor ne les laissera pas être quelque chose de moindre... Mike plaisante comme quoi il apprécie la pause puisque tous les criminels de la ville semblent retourner dans leur trou dès l'instant où Thor arrive à Hell's Kitchen. Personne ne veut faire face à un Dieu du tonnerre contrarié – même si Mike et Thor finissent parfois par (se disputer) parler de religion.

Il s'avère que Mike est un fervent Catholique. Comment c'est possible, Clint ne le saura jamais mais ça conduit à d'intéressantes conversations. Quel que soit le problème de Mike avec l'écrit, ça ne l'empêche clairement pas de lire une multitude de choses – il a un penchant pour les personnalités politiques du XXe siècle, particulièrement un juge – qu'il aime citer lors des débats. Thor est complètement perdu, il essaie toujours de s'en sortir avec les films Disney, mais qui rend Clint de plus en plus sûr que les Avengers ont rendu à Mike un très mauvais service quand ils ont fait le lien ridicule entre 'a des problèmes pour lire les écrans et les mots' et 'illettré'.

Plus que rendre un mauvais service... ils étaient des trous du culs discriminants.

C'est avec cette lourde pensée que Clint commence à accepter le fait fait que Mike ne va probablement jamais plus leur faire confiance.

Et c'est d'accord...

o o o

« Mike ! Je pensais qu'on était d'accord que la soirée pizza était demain ? »

Il y a un silence hébété de l'autre côté de la ligne, si similaire au premier appel que Clint est déjà à vérifier ses aides. « _Clint_? »

« Mike. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je... je pense que j'ai besoin d'un médecin. » Clint peut à peine l'entendre et il n'est pas sûr que ce soit à cause de son audition ou parce que Mike se tait. « Je suis... J'ai besoin d'un médecin. »

Clint est déjà en train de traverser la Tour et se dirige vers les labos. « Je pensais que t'avais dit que tu avais quelqu'un pour te rafistoler. »

« Est. Partie. »

« Partie ? » Les veines de Clint doivent être remplies de glace, à en juger par le frisson gelé qui le prend.

« Famille. Hors de la ville. »

Le soulagement submerge Clint, tellement que ses jambes vacillent un instant. « D'accord, Mike. Tu veux que Bruce vienne ? »

Un silence remplit la ligne. Il considère la question. S'il dit non, Clint va y aller lui-même parce que Mike a l'air horrible et il demande de l'aide. Ceci ne se produit jamais. « D'accord. »

Les genoux de Clint ne pourraient pas tenir une simple plume, actuellement, et encore moins le soutenir. Du moins, pas en tremblant de la sorte. Il est presque trop faible pour tenir debout. Il titube jusqu'au laboratoire, où Bruce lève les yeux d'une expérience.

« Clint ? Qu'est-ce qu- »

Il lui tend le téléphone. « Daredevil. Il a besoin d'un toubib et il te d'mande. »

Bruce prend l'appareil sans hésiter. « Vous savez que je ne suis pas un praticien licencié, n'est-ce pas ? » Il grimace tandis que Mike parle. « D'accord, je peux être là d'ici quinze minutes. Votre ami est-il conscient ? Bien, continuez comme ça et assurez-vous de ne pas négliger vos propres blessures – oui, je peux dire que vous êtes blessé aussi. Je connais les gars dans votre genre. » Il raccroche et rend le téléphone à Clint.

« Tu y vas ? »

« Seul. » Répond Bruce, une pointe de grognement à la Hulk dans la voix.

Clint lèvre les mains. « Hey, j'ai rien dit. Je serais une distraction, va sauver notre diable. »

o o o

Il s'avère que Bruce n'a pas vraiment besoin que Clint fasse distraction plus tard. Après avoir entendu parler de l'appel, Tony essaie mais échoue à suivre Bruce au travers des diverses caméras piratées. Le fait qu'il soit comme un fantôme, disparaît presque aussi vite que Mike et son entêtement à taire l'adresse où il est allé, y compris les blessures qu'avait Mike, fait que Tony n'obtient absolument aucune nouvelles informations pour ses recherches.

Pas même à Clint, mais il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment. Si Mike veut lui en parler, il le fera. C'est quelque chose qu'il dit à Mike, trois soirées pizzas plus tard, quand il lui demande s'il passera à l'improviste à son bureau.

« Ça voudrait dire que je sais où tu travailles. » Fait remarquer Clint, la bouche pleine de la meilleure pizza qu'il a jamais mangée.

« Mais si tu sais où j'habite, tu peux sûrement deviner où je travaille ? »

« Nope. » Grogne Clint, ennuyé de devoir prêter attention à cette conversation alors qu'il y a de la pizza. À côté de lui, Thor engloutit joyeusement sa troisième pizza, facturée directement de la carte de crédit de Tony Stark. Clint se demande s'il remarque même ces dépenses hebdomadaires.

Mike s'arrête. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Clint avale sa pizza et résiste à l'envie d'en manger davantage avant de dire quoi que ce soit. « Nàn. Bruce ne dira rien à personne. On a même pas eu confirmation que tu vivais à Hell's Kitchen puisque Bruce a évité toutes les caméras que Tony a balancé sur lui à moins d'un bloc de la Tour. Il est doué. »

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Haussant les épaules, Clint vole la dernière part de pizza pepperoni dans la boîte de Mike. « J'm'en fiche. Si tu veux me le dire, tu peux mais en attendant, je suis content tant que tu continues à amener des pizzas comme ça, doux Jésus. »

« Blasphème. » Se moque Matt et il y a plus de plaisir dans sa voix que leurs taquineries habituelles pourraient jamais générer.

« J'suis païen. » Convint Clint, la bouche pleine de pizza.

« Tes manières le sont, en tout cas. » Il s'arrête et ajoute. « Si le Dr Banner veut entrer dans la ville, je ne vais pas le chasser. »

Clint se stoppe. « Tu veux que je transmette le message ? »

« Si possible... »

Une part de Clint veut vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là, pour que Matt l'accepte mais il est aussi convaincu que demander ne va mener nulle part. « Je vais l'inviter à une soirée pizza. »

« Seulement si tes manières s'améliorent. Tu n'es pas fait pour la société civilisée. »

« Et Thor l'est, peut-être ? » S'indigne Clint, frappant le Dieu nordique sur l'épaule.

Thor regard Mike par-dessus la tête de Clint. Ils regardent ensuite Clint et répètent. « Compagnon incivilisé. »

Le rire de Clint surprend un groupe de pigeons endormis qui volent de nuit.

o o o

Le seul problème avec le fait que Matt lève la restriction de Bruce, c'est l'effet que ça a sur Steve. D'eux tous, il est le seul qui semble considérer ce qui est arriveé comme étant plus qu'un échec personnel. Pour lui, ce n'est pas juste un échec personnel mais un signe que, peut-être, la puissance de sa transformation lui est montée à la tête.

Il se morfond à la tour, c'est assez épouvantable.

« Vraiment épouvantable. »

Matt esquive le coup de poing de la canaille contre lequel il se bat et lui donne un coup de pied dans les jambes. Un autre coup est donné en plein visage et l'agresseur est mis hors combat.

« Et [Je m'en ? Jument ?] soucie ? » Demande-t-il à Clint. Il incline la tête afin de rendre ses lèvres plus visibles. Clint, perché sur le bâtiment du-dessus afin de pouvoir surveiller les flics, lui en est reconnaissant. Tony (répare) améliore ses aides ; ce qui sera terminé demain mais, pour l'instant, c'est assez mauvais. Au moins ses compétences en lecture labiales sont-elles encore (pour la plupart) intactes.

« Oooh, tu ne devrais pas. » Rappelle Clint. Sa voix est presque silencieuse. Ça ne semble pas avoir d'importance pour Mike. Il répond, peu importe à quel point Clint essaie de baisser le ton ; donc il parle faiblement histoire d'éviter les cris accidentels. « J'le dis juste. Je me suis jamais rendu compte qu'un homme adulte pourrait être aussi coupable. On pourrait penser que ce serait Tony, pas Steve, d'après ce qu'il pense avoir fait. »

Une poitrine se soulève, certainement Mike qui rit pendant qu'il grimpe rejoindre Clint. « La police [Sera ? Saura?] ici [dans] une minute. Sirènes. » Il ajoute, après un coup d'œil amusé vers Clint. « OK [peut-être ?] cinq minutes. [Ils ne se ?] pressent pas alors [Nous ? Nous allons ?] avoir le temps [de ? D'y] aller. »

« Gentil d'leur part. » Marmonne Clint tout en suivant Mike sur les toits.

Mike ne répond pas tant qu'ils ne sont pas sur un toit différent – celui sur lequel ils ont eu leur première, et certainement quasiment toutes, soirées pizzas. Clint est sûr que c'est proche du domicile de Matt mais il ne prend pas la peine de le demander. « Certain d'entre [eux ?] sont avec [moi ? Bois ?] » Dit-il, installé au bord du toit. Il est installé de biais, ainsi c'est comme s'il faisait face à Clint. « Un [peu ? feu ? nœud ?] moins depuis vos rumeurs mais quelques uns. »

Clint n'arrive pas à cacher son tressaillement au rappel de ce qu'ils ont fait. « Si je dis encore que je suis désolé, serait-ce ennuyeux ou c'est ce que tu veux entendre ? »

« Un peu des deux. » Admet Matt, ses lèvres se lèvent vers le haut. « Mais [j't'en ? Je t'en ? Jean ?] prie, sens-toi [libre ? livre ?] de t'excuser infiniment. »

« Si je voulais faire ça, j'aurais amené Steve ici. Tout de suite, c'est comme s'il était la personnalisation même de la culpabilité. »

« Es [tu ? laitue?] en train d'essayer de me faire sentir [coupable, peut-être?] » Demande Mike, ses épaules penchent vers l'avant et ses narines frémissent.

« Merde. Non. Non, non, non. J'vais m'taire, maintenant. » Clint agite les bras et il n'est pas surpris quand il commence à signer ce qu'il dit. Mike a déjà mentionné qu'il ne pouvait pas quand il le faisait, s'excuser avec chaque partie du corps, donc Clint ne se soucie pas vraiment si Mike ne regarde pas les gestes.

« Bien. » Il y a une longue pause qui fait montrer à Clint quelques signes d'impatience, sur son rebord, alors que Mike tapote ses doigts sur le genou de la jambe qui pend par-dessus le bord. « [Comment est] Steve au Parkour ? »

Un sourire se faufile sur le visage de Clint. « Plutôt bon pour un nonagénaire. »

« Nous sommes meilleurs [cependant ? lavement ?] [?] »

« On fait l'poids. »

« Mieux vaut l'amener, qu'on vérifie ensuite. »

o o o

La première chose que Steve fait, lorsqu'ils sont sur le même toit, deux jours plus tard, c'est avancer vers Mike et dire. « Je suis désolé. Nous- »

« Ne vous excusez-pas pour vos coéquipiers, Captain. » Claque sèchement Mike, interrompant Steve. « S'ils n'y sont pas prêts, vous n'avez pas à le faire à leur place. »

Steve baisse les yeux et hoche la tête. « Je reste profondément désolé de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Parfait. » Mike se dirige vers le/au bord du toit, dos à Steve. « Peut être qu'un jour je croirai que vous le pensez. »

Sur ce, il recule de quelques pas, fonce et saute juste avant de commencer à manquer d'espace. Il atterrit sur le bâtiment voisin avec un salto élégant et est sur ses pieds en un mouvement gracieux qui rend toujours Clint jaloux.

« Eh bien, allons-y, Steve. » Appelle Mike et Steve se redresse, ses yeux s'éclairent. « Montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes fait ! »

o o o

Le Parkour avec Steve se passe une fois tous les trente six du mois. Il faut que Mike se sente d'humeur joueuse et que Steve soit disponible. Steve en aime chaque instant et leur offre différentes versions de 'C'est comme les parcours du combattant que nous avions, lors de l'entraînement ! Avec moins de boue' et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne sonne pas comme les mots d'un vieil homme grincheux lorsqu'il le dit.

Sam vient, une fois, à la demande de Mike. Il est parti pour copier les excuses de Steve mais Mike le coupe avant qu'il commence.

« Je l'ai dit à Steve et je vais vous le dire : vos paroles sont sans intérêt et vous devez cesser de prendre le blâme pour vos coéquipiers. »

Les mains en l'air, Sam dit. « Hey, j'l'ai déjà dit. Je fais ce qu'il fait juste... plus lentement. Excuses inclues. » Il baisse lentement les mains et soupire. « Et je dois vraiment, vraiment, vous faire des excuses. J'ai été formé pour faire face à ce genre de situations, à réaliser quand je deviens discriminant. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre ma formation de côté lorsque je me suis impliqué dans le groupe. »

Mike le dévisage, comme s'il examinait l'intérieur de son corps. Clint n'en est pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais il pense que, quelque soit le handicap de Mike, c'est quelque chose ayant à voir avec ses yeux. Ce sont des petites choses... comme ses échecs occasionnels pour suivre le mouvement de ses yeux, ou le fait qu'il réagisse rarement aux expressions faciales, combiné à la couche presque opaque de ses yeux... il en tire cette conclusion. Il ne va pas l'exprimer à voix haute. Il a déjà fait cette erreur et il ne va pas la répéter. Clint essaie d'éviter de répéter les erreurs.

Bien sûr, Clint pourrait avoir tort et ça pourrait être quelque chose de totalement différent. Ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne compte pas changer son comportement ni quoi que ce soit. Être là, c'est déjà un putain d'exploit.

En tout cas, Matt cesse finalement d'observer Sam, enfin peu importe à quel point il est capable de regarder quelqu'un. « Sentez-vous libre de venir à 'Kitchen, du coup. » Dit-il. « Il y a un paquet d'anciens combattants sans-abris qui traînent au niveau de la 53rd et 10th, puisque personne ne veut reprendre le bâtiment qui a fait tomber Fisk. Notre conseiller AV local s'en fiche complètement ; peut-être que vous ferez mieux. »

« Je vais certainement essayer. »

Voilà comment Sam se retrouve à Hell's Kitchen chaque semaine, à essayer de corriger les erreurs d'un autre homme. Clint est certain qu'il s'éclate à faire ça, et un cabinet d'avocat local, Nelson & Murdock, offre des conseils juridiques gratuits.

C'est assez impressionnant, franchement.

o o o

De l'ensemble de l'équipe, Clint est sûr que Nat aurait été la seule à trouver une faille dans les instructions de Mike et se rendre à Hell's Kitchen. Tony pourrait juste tout pulvériser sur son passage mais tout le monde a rendu clair le fait que, s'il le fait, il aura à faire face aux conséquences seul... et Daredevil a une réputation de justicier brutal et impitoyable qui fait réfléchir Tony Stark par deux fois.

Ça et le fait d'avoir Pepper sur le dos, le gardant loin de Hell's Kitchen même s'il leur faut prendre un chemin plus long pour rentrer. Entre ça et la réputation de Mike, Clint ne s'inquiète pas du fait que Tony puisse ignorer les souhaits de Mike.

Mais Nat. Nat. Toute la vie de Nat consiste à trouver failles et agir en conséquences. Si elle a décidé d'entrer à Hell's Kitchen, Clint n'a aucun doute qu'elle saura trouver une façon de justifier ses actions.

Par chance, elle a apparemment décidé d'emprunter un chemin différent.

« Avez-vous remarqué notre petit problème d'araignée ? » Demande Mike, brisant un long silence. Enfin... le silence... près de Clint, les ronflements sonores de Thor sont comme un concert de rock privé. Clint n'est pas sûr de savoir comment il va ramener Thor à la maison. Le Dieu a mangé une quantité astronomique de pizza juste pour prouver qu'il en était capable – au grand amusement de Mike – et est tombé endormi quelques minutes plus tard, utilisant la veste de Clint comme oreiller.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que Mike commente. « Je pourrais, ouais. Quelques attaques mortelles. »

Les lèvres de Mike forment son habituel demi-sourire. « Au moins, on dirait que Hell's Kitchen est libre de toute araignée. Le problème n'a pas franchi les frontières. » Il penche la tête sur le côté, vers le sud ; par où, Clint ne peut pas la voir mais il en est sûr à cent pour cent, vient Nat. « Les frontières pourraient avoir quelques problèmes mais, techniquement, pas la ville. »

« Un techniquement plutôt bon pour toi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait. »

Clint ricane à la fine observation de Mike et hoche la tête. « Elle n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui on empêche de faire les choses. Si elle veut le faire, elle le fait.

Mike fredonne simplement, d'accord, avant de se pencher sur Clint pour pousser Thor. « Il est définitivement parti. » Sourit-il.

« Oh ouais. Je vais devoir le porter jusqu'à la maison., tu vas voir. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Mike est maintenant une grimace, mais pas la grimace dangereuse que Clint voit souvent. Celle-ci lui donne l'air jeune et un peu idiot, malgré les cornes intimidantes. « Ça va être un spectacle à regarder. »

« Quoi ? Moi en train de me faire écraser ? Sacré spectacle, j'en suis sûr. »

Riant franchement, maintenant, Mike hoche la tête en direction de Nat. « Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de l'aide ? »

« Tu autoriserais ça ? »

« Ça se pourrait bien. »

Nat est à leurs côtés quelques minutes après l'appel de Clint. Ses pas sur les toits sont tranchés et lents. Elle est nerveuse, réalise Clint ; mais il doute que Mike soit capable de le dire – même Clint a du mal à le remarquer et il connaît Nat comme personne.

« Hey, les gars. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un de grand et fort pour déplacer quelque chose, par ici. »

« Est-ce que vous comprenez pourquoi je suis en colère après vous ? » Demande Mike. Sa voix descend dans le timbre grave qu'il utilise quand il se bat. Clint ne l'a pas entendu dirigé contre lui depuis des mois.

« Oui. » Répond Nat, sa voix perd toute sa légèreté. « Je vous ai traité comme je manipule les hommes pour qu'ils pensent que je suis une autre femme. Je vous ai sous-estimé et c'est mon erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû supposer que je savais... que j'étais la meilleure. »

Mike se contente de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déplace de manière infime. C'est un mouvement si petit que Clint le remarque à peine mais les épaules de Mike se détendent. « C'était presque des excuses cent pour cent sincères. À quel point le sont-elles, d'habitude ? » Il y a une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Mike qui fait que Clint se relaxe.

« Pas du tout. »

Tout en fredonnant, Mike tourne le dos et s'éloigne. « Ramenez Thor à la maison. » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne vous crois pas, Mlle Widow, mais je ne vais pas vous empêcher d'entrer dans ma ville. » Il atterrit d'un saut parfait, comme toujours, puis rajoute. « Vous n'êtes pas complètement horrible.

Nat se tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé pour montrer sa surprise. « C'est plutôt un compliment. » Dit Clint. « Il n'est pas comme ça, normalement. »

C'est en riant que Nat tire Thor sur ses pieds et passe un de ses bras sur ses épaules. Clint prend l'autre côté et, ensemble, ils commencent à traîner l'homme, toujours à ronfler, vers la sortie de secours.

« J'espère que t'as amené une voiture. »

« Si on ne le réveille pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en descendant d'ici, je vais payer pour le taxi. »

o o o

Nat paie pour le taxi.

o o o

« Je ne te comprends pas. » Dit Clint, enroulant le dernier bandage autour de la blessure que Mike a au bras ; un coup de chance de l'agresseur. Clint a rendu le coup à l'agresseur avant de lui mettre une seconde flèche dans son côté.

Il va vivre mais ce sera douloureux.

Ils sont sur leur toit habituel, désormais, avec une boîte de premiers soins. Mike avait plongé dans l'immeuble pour 'l'emprunter'. Clint est assez sûr qu'il s'agit du bâtiment de Mike mais il ne va pas en parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Siffle Mike, mordant ses lèvres de douleur.

Clint termine son travail, heureux que ça ne soit pas mauvais au point d'avoir besoin de points de suture. « Tu es catholi- »

« Je l'ai déjà dit avant- »

« Non. » Clint l'interrompt. « Pas le truc du justicier. C'est une contradiction qui, je pense, ne concerne que toi. »

Mike sourit, déplace son bras et tire sur la capuche qu'il a aussi 'emprunté' à l'intérieur. La partie supérieure de son costume est posée à côté de lui et Clint s'empare d'un linge humide pour essayer d'en retirer le sang avant qu'il le tâche définitivement. « Tu n'en connais même pas la moitié. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Oh, t'embête pas. Tu vas en manquer la moitié. »

« Le fait que tu puisses le dire sans même regarder devrait être plus impressionnant que ça. »

« Je te connais. » Mike décale le costume, il est ainsi sur le sol, avant de balancer ses jambes par-dessus la rambarde pour qu'elles pendent. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Oh. Ouais. Clint ferme la boîte de premiers secours puis s'installe à côté de Mike. Il n'est pas suffisamment tôt pour que le soleil se lève, mais assez tard pour que l'obscurité de la nuit commence à décliner. « Tu n'as jamais dit que tu nous pardonnais. » Mike se crispe, un geste qu'il sent plus qu'il ne le voit. Clint ajoute. « Pas qu'on mérite ton pardon et t'as aucune obligation de le faire. C'est juste... je pensais que les catholiques devaient le faire ou quelque chose. » Il se décale et soupire. « Ma connaissance de la religion est fragile, au mieux. »

« J'ai compris, ouais. Païen. » Plaisante Mike et Clint rit doucement. C'est ensuite au tour de Mike de soupirer. « J'aurais dû. Tous vous pardonner. Si j'étais un bon catholique mais bon... je ne le suis pas vraiment. » Clint va pour protester mais Mike lève une main. « Non, s'il-te-plaît, non. Je n'le suis pas... mais c'est comme ça, non ? Personne ne mérite le pardon, pas sur cette Terre. Mais Dieu nous le donne quand même, parce qu'il nous aime et nous sommes supposés suivre son exemple. »

« Mais nous avons tellement merdé- »

« 'Et pardonnez-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés'. » Cite Mike et Clint fronce les sourcils en essayant de la replacer. « Le Notre Père. » Précise Mike, lisant la confusion de Clint... en quelque sorte.

« Ouais. Ça. »

Mike rit, un son doux que Clint n'est pas sûr de réellement entendre. « Je pense que vous ai surtout pardonné, enfin 'vous' comme tous les Avengers. » Dit-il. « Je ne fais juste pas confiance à la majorité d'entre vous. »

« C'est juste. Je ne voudrais pas nous faire confiance non plus. » Clint prend une grande inspiration puis ajoute. « Si jamais t'es libre les jeudis- »

« Soirées film ? »

Clint se fige de surprise. Ils gardent leurs soirées cinéma secrètes, afin que personne ne puisse tirer profit de l'information selon quoi ils seraient tous réunis en un seul endroit de manière régulière. « Ouais. Comment tu le sais ? »

« Stark l'a mentionné. Avant de... avant de me donner une tablette que je ne peux pas utiliser pour régler un problème que je n'ai pas. »

Au ton de Mike, Clint grimace puis dit. « Ouais. Eh bien, si jamais tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu. »

« Stark sera là. »

« Je sais. » Soupire Clint. « Et je comprends que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu en as tout à fait le droit, il a été horrible et discriminant et un salaud – ce qui, honnêtement, résume le pire de ce qu'est Tony – mais... les soirées films sont pour l'équipe. Et tu es l'un des nôtres Mike, plus ou moins. »

« … Matt. »

Clint cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« C'est Matt. Pas Mike. »

Le prénom 'Matt' semble familier, dans le cadre de Daredevil, mais ce n'est pas ce sur quoi Clint se concentre. « … Merde. Je savais que tu mentais que tu disais que c'était même pas proche de Mike. »

Cela fait rire Mik-Matt ; un son est franc et ravi. « Michael est mon nom de Confirmation, par contre. » Ajoute-t-il par-dessus son rire.

« T'es un putain de menteur. »

Matt penche un peu vers l'avant et Clint l'attrape afin qu'il ne tombe pas du toit. « Oh non, je ne ment pas. Légèrement modifié la vérité, peut-être. »

« Si c'est ce qui t'aide à dormir. Menteur. »

o o o

Matt se montre à la soirée film trois semaines plus tard, habillé de ses vieux vêtements noirs mais portant le nouveau masque.

« Bon choix. » Dit Clint alors qu'il mène Matt à l'étage. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir comment tu pouvais voir au travers du dernier masque. » Mi... Matt tourne légèrement la tête et Clint ajoute. « Ce qui compliquerait la vue d'un film. » Il regarde Matt se lever. « On regarde The Princess Bride, d'ailleurs.

« Oh ? » Dit Matt, un rire dans la voix.

« Oh ouais. » Rit Clint tout en traversant la salle commune déjà pleine. Il y a une paire de sièges à gauche, juste en face de la télévision, juste pour eux. « Steve et Thor ne l'ont pas encore vu et pas moyen qu'on manque l'occasion de le voir alors qu'on a un vrai Dread Pirate Roberts avec nous. »

Cela se transforme en un vrai rire de la part de Matt et Tony, qui marche dans la salle, sursaute. « Putain de merde, il rit. »

Matt tend une oreille dans sa direction. « Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas donné beaucoup de raisons de rire, M. Stark. » Il va passer devant lui mais Tony l'arrête à sa façon.

« Regarde, je... je veux recommencer. Tony Stark, Iron Man et et l'homme qui, de vous à moi, a été un trou du cul. »

« Oui, en effet, M. Stark. » Répond Matt, ignorant la main que Tony lui tend. Il le contourne d'un pas et prend un des sièges libres.

Tony hausse les épaules et s'installe sur l'accoudoir du siège de Pepper. « OK, Tête Cornue. J'ai compris. Appelle-moi Tony. »

« Bien sûr, M. Stark. » Répond Matt avec une touche de son humour habituel au milieu de sa voix froide. « Et je suis désolé, mademoiselle, vous êtes ? »

Pepper hausse un sourcil face à l'incapacité de Matt à la reconnaître. « Pepper Potts. »

Un franc sourire apparaît sur le visage de Matt alors que Clint est assis à côté de lui. « Mike. » Dit-il et il se tient encore comme si... comme s'il attendait qu'on le corrige.

Et bien la plaisanterie se retourne contre lui puisque Clint va garder le nom pour lui. « Donc Mike, tu l'as déjà vu ? »

« J'étais habitué à le regarder avec mon père, quand j'étais enfant. » Répond doucement Mike, en tournant la tête pour que seul Clint puisse voir ses lèvres. « Pas vu depuis. »

« Bah tu le verras maintenant. » Commente Sam en allumant la télévision. « On ne pouvait pas laisser Steve vivre une heure de plus sans l'avoir vu. »

La remarque fait sourire Matt pour une raison quelconque, comme s'il riait à une blague privée. « Ouais. On ne peut pas faire ça. »

o o o

Bien qu'il ne soit pas présent à chaque soirée films, Matt commence à venir au moins une fois par mois. Tony fait attention à lui parler le moins possible – les nombreuses discussions avec Steve sur ce qu'il a fait de mal semblent avoir porté leurs fruits – et ils sont plus ou moins dans une sorte de trêve. Une trêve qui pourrait ne pas être des plus amicales – Matt prend un malin plaisir à appeler Tony 'M. Stark', peu importe ses protestations – mais c'est une trêve.

Clint sait qu'il cache quelque chose et il faut à Matt six films pour qu'il lâche enfin la bombe.

« Qu'est-ce que nous regardons, cette fois ? » Demande-t-il alors qu'il entre dans la pièce, il est le dernier arrivé, comme d'habitude.

« Un film Pixar. » Répond Clint depuis la cuisine, versant les derniers pop-corn qu'il a cuit dans un bol. « T'es sûr ? » Propose-t-il quand il passe près de Matt, en rejoignant le canapé.

Matt fronce le nez, suivant l'odeur. « Pas même si on me payait. De quel film s'agit-il ? » Demande-t-il à Steve, qui sait forcément ou qui, au moins, sait qui sait.

« Good Dinosaur ? » Demande Steve en se tournant vers Sam. Il confirme, donc Steve se retourne vers Matt. « The Good Dinosaur. » Redit-il, plus confiant.

Clint termine de passer les bols de pop-corn et s'affale dans le siège à côté de Matt. « Si tu l'as vu, aucun spoilers. » Jusqu'à maintenant, Matt à plus ou moins vu tous les films qu'ils ont regardé ; mais, pour être honnête, ils essaient de faire tomber Steve et Thor dans la pop-culture donc il a, commodément, toujours vu les films.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. » Dit Matt, cette note d'amusement de retour dans sa voix.

« Voilà une première. » Commente Tony, en prenant le dernier siège. « C'est pas ton truc, les Pixar ? »

« Juste un nouveau film que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir. » Sam prend la télécommande, pour lancer le film, mais Matt lève une main pour l'arrête. « Je ne l'ai, hmm, pas encore vu. »

Dans la pièce, tout le monde le regarde et quelque chose est en train de titiller Clint. Attendez... « Donc ? » Demande Nat d'une voix douce.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une audio-description ? » La note d'amusement dans la voix de Matt est, fondamentalement, un rire à présent.

« Oh. » Dit quelqu'un, ou peut-être que tout le monde le dit, alors que la demande de Matt – sur ce dont il a besoin – devient clair pour eux. Bien qu'il puisse voir la surprise sur les visages de ses coéquipiers, Clint n'en est pas affecté. Que Matt soit aveugle fait que tout ce que Clint a remarqué prend son sens. Il se sent soulagé de ne pas avoir cherché à tirer de conclusion d'après les éléments qu'il avait. Il se serait certainement trompé. Encore.

Tandis que s'installe la connaissance, Clint se rappelle la silhouette rouge qui tombe sur ses genoux au moment où une flèche se plante dans l'épaule de son assaillant.

Non. La silhouette rouge qui tombe sur ses genoux avant que la flèche arrive. À quel point l'ouïe de Matt doit-elle être aiguisée pour compenser sa cécité et pour qu'il puisse entendre un tir de flèche alors qu'il est à moitié mort.

« Aveugle. » Respire Tony et Matt se tend. « Aveugle. Je peux- non. » Il s'arrête de lui-même avant que qui que ce soit puisse commenter, et regarde le corps tendu de Matt. « OK. Aveugle. Cool. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit : dis-moi. Stark Industries est à ta disposition. »

Matt rayonne, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. « Je vais le garder à l'esprit, Tony. »

Les yeux de Tony s'illuminent et il ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises, clairement incapable de parler.

« Oh, bon travail. » Dit Nat. « Tu l'as rendu muet comme une carpe. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. » Ajoute Steve.

Tony retrouve sa voix. « Oh, allez-vous faire voir, tous les deux. Et toi aussi. Je peux être silencieux. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » Dit légèrement Bruce pendant que Sam cherche l'audio-description. « JARVIS, une audio-description ? »

« Il y en aura dans un instant. » Annonce JARVIS, il y a une note dans sa voix que Clint met un moment à resituer. C'est la même note qu'a Tony quand il dit 'Il y en aura' mais qui signifie plutôt 'Il y en aura bientôt parce que je vais le faire moi-même ou le trouver pour toi'. « Mes excuses, M. Mike, pour ne pas l'avoir préparée plus vite. »

Matt baisse la tête et cache son sourire à la salle. « C'est bon, JARVIS. D'habitude Fo- un de mes amis fait la description. »

Une mini-bagarre éclate entre Steve, Thor et Tony qui déclarent tous vouloir faire le commentaire. Regardant le combat, Clint commence à penser. Aveugle et appelé Matt lui dit quelque chose...

La capture de Fisk par Daredevil avait impliqué un cabinet d'avocats, Nelson & Murdock, et Clint se souvient des articles sans fin et des reportages sur l'aveugle Matt Murdock, qui était devenu avocat en dépit d'avoir toutes les chances contre lui. Un avocat assez bon pour aider à faire tomber un seigneur du crime, d'ailleurs ; regardez à quel point il est génial. Meilleure source d'inspiration ; le genre que les médias dévorent.

Il sourit, conscient de savoir tout ce qu'il faut au sujet Matt et il ne va pas en piper mot. Il se tourne vers son ami. « Tu penses qu'ils vont comprendre ? »

« Peut-être. » Dit Matt en haussant les épaules. « Le temps nous le dira. »

* * *

Note 9 : « Parkour » : il s'avère qu'on appelle aussi ça "Parkour" en français (j'aurais pas cru, vraiment) ou "art du déplacement" (mais ça le faisait nettement moins)

Note 10 : « dork » j'avais pas vraiment prévu d'en faire une note mais comme on a par deux fois réagis dessus... un dork est une personne "sociale inepte ou décalée par rapport au mode de vie de son époque". C'est parfois (souvent) confondu avec les termes "geek' et "nerd" (qui mériteraient aussi leur note mais qui ne l'auront pas) bien que ça n'implique pas le même... niveau intellectuel (le dork étant le plus "idiot" du groupe)

Chez nous, on utilise peu le mot "dork" (puisqu'on a tendance à tout englober sous le mot "geek" ou autres gentillesses)

Note 11 : « Now, are we to find a glorious battle in this Kitchen of Hel's » là j'ai pas le choix, fallait que je le traduise. Merci Thor. Vraiment ! (et encore, c'est pas lui qui m'aura le plus enquiquiné... =)

Note 12 : « Notre conseiller AV local s'en fiche complètement » J'ai hésité à mettre en abréviation comme dans le texte original ou directement développer..."VA" councelor pour "Veterans Affairs" dounselors, du coup (enfin c'est comme dans le film, en fait - et je sais plus dans lequel on croise Sam pour la première fois, Captain America : The Winter Soldier j'aurais tendance à dire mais... pas sûre)

* * *

Fin de la fic !

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


End file.
